ASYLUM
by noovember
Summary: Po nieudanej misji ratunkowej Uchihy, Kiba trafia na oddział psychiatryczny.  Panie Inuzuka chciały tylko pomóc, ale przypadkowo wepchnęły Kankuro w objęcia wariatkowa.  Przerwa od bycia shinobi to dobry czas na bycie nastolatkami.


To była jesień: zimna, deszczowa, szara. Nie minęły dwa miesiące od tego jak Naruto wyruszył z szanownym Jiraiyą w podróż, po tym jak Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru. Zaledwie dwa miesiące minęły a Konoha nigdy nie wydawała się taka smutna i brzydka.

Ci którzy pozostali w osadzie długo nie potrafili wrócić do rutyny. Dla Shikamaru, Choujiego, Nejiego i Kiby było to pierwsze prawdziwe otarcie się o śmierć; moment w którym wydawało się im że to już naprawdę koniec i skończą życie nim je zaczęli. Akimichi, Hyuuga i Inuzuka musieli długo leżeć w szpitalu z powodu granicznego wycieńczenia , stanu agonalnego, poważnych ran, utraty krwi.

Wszystko szło w jak najlepszym kierunku by chłopcy szybko wyszli ze szpitala: Chouji szybko przybrał na wadze, a Neji odzyskał animusz.

Tylko z Kibą było coraz gorzej. Nie fizycznie: wszystkie rany ładnie się goiły na młodym ciele i przewidywano że może wyjść ze szpitala jeszcze przed pozostałymi. Nikt nie chciał przyznać głośno – szczególnie Inuzuka – jednak wszyscy wiedzieli co mu jest: załamanie nerwowe. Kiba zrywał się w nocy i wyrywał sobie kroplówkę, zrywał szwy; zupełnie jakby krew musiała z niego wypływać by czuł ulgę. Neji i Chouji mogli tylko na to patrzeć, bo nie potrafili pomóc. Z resztą, ród Inuzuka prędzej wymrze niż poproszą o pomoc.

Shizune nie miała wyboru i nie robiła tego bynajmniej z przyjemnością, ale w końcu była zmuszona przenieść Kibę na oddział psychiatryczny, przywiązać do łóżka, na noc aplikować dawkę leków uspokajających jak dla dorosłego, by nie próbował zrobić sobie krzywdy.

- Proszę, Czcigodna, musi pani wypuścić stąd moje dziecko! On nie może przebywać w takim miejscu, związany. Pani nie wie jak źle reagujemy na skrępowanie my, Inuzukowie. Może sobie próbować odgryźć rękę. Wiem że ja bym tak zrobiła. – powiedziała Tsume patrząc na swojego syna. Chłopiec był na tak mocnych lekach uspokajających przez które jego stan przypominał wegetacje: patrzył się tępo w okno, w szarość na zewnątrz.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Że wypuszczę go wiedząc że może popełnić samobójstwo? Chcesz przy nim czuwać dzień i noc żeby zobaczyć czy nie potnie się nożem kuchennym? – zapytała Tsunade która też nie widziała niczego dobrego w trzymaniu Kiby na oddziale psychiatrycznym. Był za młody i takie miejsce może odbić swoje piętno na dziecięcej psychice.

- Musi być inne, lepsze rozwiązanie niż _TO_! – krzyknęła Tsume.

- Nie ma! Jak jest, to go nie znam! Nie sprawia mi najmniejszej przyjemności patrzenie jak trzynastolatek chce rozpłatać się, rozrywa poważne rany. Nie chce powiedzieć, co właściwie przytrafiło się mu. Bez tej wiedzy, nie wiem jaki stan psychiczny mam leczyć. Czy to tylko uraz, bliskość śmierci w tak młodym wieku, czy może coś poważniejszego? – Hokage nienawidzi swojej pracy! Nie po to przejmowała stanowisko Cienia żeby teraz mierzyć się z takimi problemami. To było dla niej za wiele. Nie mogła patrzeć na cierpienie. Trzynaście lat – to przecież jeszcze dziecko.

- A ten chłopiec z Suna? Ten co go uratował? Czy Hokage go w ogóle pytała co się tam stało? – zapytała Tsume. Rozpacz matki była ujmująca. Tsunade pierwszy raz widziała panią Inuzukę tak roztrzęsioną. Chyba tylko skały by nie poruszyło cierpienie własnego dziecka. Do tego własna bezradność.

- Nie miał obowiązku tłumaczyć się przede mną. – widząc nadciągający matczyny gniew dodała: - Musisz zrozumieć. Niektóre kwestie w wysyłaniu drużyn ratunkowych z innych państw pozostają tajemnicą. Dobrze o tym wiesz przecież! Ich raporty są bardzo wybiórcze. Nie chcą zdradzać swoich możliwości. A i ja nie chce myśleć jaką siłę posiada na dzień dzisiejszy piętnastolatek skoro zabił przeciwnika w kilka minut a Twoje dziecko skończyło z rozerwaną wątrobą.

- Nie chce żeby mówił mi co on zrobił! Mam to w nosie! Niech powie co ten potwór zrobił mojemu dziecku. – Tsunade spojrzała na Tsume i zobaczyła to w jej oczach. _Matka wie_, pomyślała z ubolewaniem. Pani Inuzuka musiała spodziewać się najgorszego. Kobiety w tym zawodzie zawsze żyły w strachu przed wykorzystaniem przez przeciwnika. Tsume obawiała się że i to dosięgło jej syna, jej jedynego, małego syneczka.

- Jeszcze powinni być w Konoha. Jeśli uda Ci nakłonić go do mówienia to proszę, śmiało. Muszę Cię ostrzec abyś nie dziwiła się jeśli nic z niego nie wydusisz. Shinobi z Suna potrafią trzymać gębę na kłódkę. – powiedziała Hokage. Tsume nie słuchała jej tylko pognała do wyjścia. Jej syn nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Tsunade podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kiba bardzo schudł.

- Co Ci się stało dziecko? – zapytała retorycznie. Wiedziała że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

Nie ma bardziej odpowiednich ludzi do odnalezienia kogoś niż Inuzukowie. Tsume i Hana znalazły Kankuro w godzinę. Stanęły przed nim niemal strasząc go. Wyglądały na wściekłe i zdeterminowane. No i obie były wysokie jak na kobiety. Bez słowa jedna złapała chłopaka pod jedno ramię, a druga pod drugie i zaciągnęły w nieznanym kierunku. Temari wykrzykiwała w ich kierunku obelgi, ale po tym jak stanął przed nią w pozycji bojowej wielki wilk bez oka i ucha schowała się za Gaarę. Młodszy bart nic nie zrobił aby pomóc starszemu. Wydawał się zdziwiony że dwie kobiety mogły tak bezceremonialnie „porwać" pierworodnego Kazekage.

- Co do cholery? Czego chcecie? Puszczajcie! – krzyczał Kankuro i szarpał się, ale kobiety były diablo silne. To dlatego nie lubił bezpośredniego kontaktu z przeciwnikiem – nie był zbyt silny fizycznie.

- Zamknij się, gnojku! Natychmiast powiesz nam co stało się Kibie, albo wypatroszymy Cię jak jelenia i damy psom na pożarcie. – powiedziała jedna, młodsza, ściskając Kankuro za rękę boleśnie. Te oczy… wyglądała przez nie jak bestia która może spełnić swoje groźby.

- Skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? To nie ja go dźgnąłem jeśli o to pytasz. Sam sobie to zrobił. – rzucił nie tracąc animuszu.

- To wiemy! – powiedziała zdenerwowana starsza kobieta. Szarpnęła Kankuro boleśnie za ramię. – Co stało się mu że dźgnął się?

- Jakbym miał taką matkę jak Ty też bym dźgnął się! – krzyknął chłopak. Młodsza dziewczyna uderzyła go tak mocno w twarz że piaskowy ninja przygryzł sobie język. Krew wypełniła mu usta. Jak mogła?

- Gadaj gnojku! Nie każmy Ci przecież zdradzać kraju tylko powiedzieć kim był przeciwnik. – wysyczała niemal młodsza.

- Bo ja wiem? Taki dwa w jednym. – powiedział kiedy kobiety pociągnęły go dalej.

- To znaczy? – furknęła starsza.

- To znaczy że było ich dwóch, ale dzielili ciało. Jakaś bardzo pokręcona wersja bliźniaków syjamskich! – kobiety zatrzymały się. Spojrzały po sobie zdziwione. Nachyliły się nad Kankuro. Ten zrobił krok w tył. Jak można żyć z takimi babami na co dzień?

- To znaczy? To był jeden czy dwóch?

- To znaczy że było ich dwóch, ale jeden z nich był jak pasożyt. Próbował przejąć moje ciało, ale zamiast mnie zaatakował marionetkę. Spodziewam się że to samo zrobił Inuzuce a ten dźgnął się by wypłoszyć go. Nikt nie będzie przecież żerował na martwym ciele. – powiedział Kankuro. Kobiety wydawały się zaskoczone tym co słyszały. Chłopak też pierwszy raz spotkał się z takim przeciwnikiem, choć pewnie jest takich na pęczki.

Kobiety pociągnęły go dalej.

- Cholera, przecież powiedziałem wam co wiem! Zostawcie mnie! – krzyczał kiedy został niemal wepchnęły do szpitala. Przeciągnęły go przez cały ostrzy dyżur. Krew pokrywająca podłogę ułatwiała kobietą pociągnięcie go dalej.

- Gdzie mnie ciągnięcie? Powiedziałam wam wszystko co wiem! – powiedział zdenerwowany kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi windy. Nie miał jak uciec. Kobiety poluźniły uścisk na jego ramionach. Młodsza (nie mogła mieć więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat) nacisnęła przedramieniem na jego krtań, wpychając go w metalowe ściany windy, ściskając gardło tak że niemal niemożliwym stało się oddychanie.

- Mam w nosie czy jesteś synem Kazekage, czy to że twój młodszy brat może mnie rozszarpać w pięć sekund na strzępy. _MÓJ _młodszy brat jest bliski samobójstwa i jesteś jedyna osobą która wie co właściwie się mu przydarzyło. – wysyczała. Starsza kobieta złapała ją za ramię i odjęła je od gardła chłopaka.

- Nie masz prawa mnie tak traktować! Chciałem zauważyć że wyświadczyłem Ci już przysługę przywożąc go z powrotem. Żywego! – Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. To spojrzenie było przerażające. Wilczy chłopak jeszcze nie umiał nim tak dobrze zastraszać ludzi.

- Przywiozłeś go żywego. Prawda. Jednak wcale go nie ocaliłeś. – powiedziała starsza kobieta. Kankuro nic nie rozumiał. Z resztą, to nie jego zmartwienie. Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Piaskowy ninja nigdy nie widział tak białego oddziału. Cholera, niemal oślepiło go.

- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał choć spodziewał się jaka będzie odpowiedź. Kobiety Inuzuka nic nie powiedziały. Zaraz przy wejściu jakiś strasznie wielki i strasznie straszny pielęgniarz kazał mu się rozbroić i oddać wszystkie ostre przedmioty.

- To też. – powiedział pokazując na jego czapkę.

- A czego chcesz od czapki? – rzucił zły Kankuro. Mężczyzna zachował zimną krew. Widać pracując na oddziale psychiatrycznym to jedyne czego nie może Ci zabraknąć.

- Chodzi o blachę. Wielu pacjentów wpada w szał widząc shinobi z innego państwa. A wierz mi, nie chcesz ich denerwować. – powiedział pielęgniarz. Kankuro posłusznie zdjął czapkę. Po kobietach Inuzuka nie miał ochoty na więcej szarpanin. Szczególnie jeśli mógł jej tak łatwo uniknąć. Poza tym wariata trudno obezwładnić, bo ten walczy jakby nie miał nic do stracenia.

- Po prostu mnie zastrzelcie! O co wam chodzi? Czego ode mnie chcecie? Już nic więcej nie- Och… - Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia niemal pożałowania kiedy zobaczył Inuzukę. Przecież widział go dwa miesiące temu? Rany, wygląda jak cień. Rzeczywiście stało się tu coś bardzo złego.

- Idź. – rzuciła młodsza kobieta pchając Kankuro w stroną drzwi. – Do nas nie odzywa się. Nie chce nawet na nas spojrzeć.

- Nie dziwię się. Wygląda jakby był po drugiej stronie lustra. – powiedział Kankuro niemal przyklejając nos do szyby w drzwiach. Kiba obrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy dziwnie świadom otaczającego go świata. Piaskowy ninja wystraszył się i odskoczył od drzwi wpadając na kobiety za nim. _Cholera!_

- Idź tam! Przepraszam że powiedziałam że Cię wypatroszę i oddam zwierzętom. Proszę, to pierwszy raz kiedy w ogóle się zareagował na kogokolwiek. – powiedziała siostra Kiby.

- Nie znam się na psychice i takich fantach. Jak coś spaprzę i do końca życia będzie taki odłączony od rzeczywistości? – rzucił niepewnie chłopak.

- Przestań chłopcze! Gorzej być nie może. Nie prosimy Cię o cud tylko o to żebyś doszedł na co właściwie mają go leczyć. – powiedziała pani Inuzuka.

- I dacie mi spokój? i będę mógł wrócić do Suna? I nie oglądać was już więcej? – zapytał Kankuro naprawdę chcąc się uwolnić od kobiet. Co za szalona osada gdzie na ulicy dwie baby porywają chłopaka i nikt się nie przejmuje!

- Pomożesz mu i będziesz miał naszą dozgonną wdzięczność i jeśli Twoim życzeniem jest nas już więcej nie oglądać, tak się stanie. – powiedziała starsza kobieta. Kankuro westchnął i wszedł do pokoju Inuzuki. _Ciekawe jak mam z niego cokolwiek wyciągnąć skoro wygląda jak Alicja w krainie czarów_, pomyślał. Podszedł do łóżka na którym siedział Kiba. Jego nogi nie dosięgały ziemi. Na chudych kostkach i nadgarstkach miał głębokie otarcia od więzów. Widać kobiety nie żartowały kiedy mówiły że Inuzuka jest w złym stanie.

- Hej, Alicjo, jesteś tam jeszcze? Przyszedłem po Ciebie. – rzucił Kankuro opierając się obok okna w które tak namiętnie wpatrywał się Kiba. Zauważył że jest ono zabite gwoździami tak by nie dało się go otworzyć. Cóż, jakoś niespecjalnie go to dziwiło.

- To czyni z ciebie Kota z Cheshire? – zapytał Inuzuka przenosząc na niego wzrok. Wyglądał jakby nie spał od wielu dni.

- Z tego co pamiętam ten kot był kompletnie nieprzydatny i zadawał więcej pytań niż udzielał odpowiedzi. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. – Leki przestały działać?

- Czasami mam momenty. – powiedział enigmatycznie Kiba.

- Ale nie rzucisz się na mnie? – zaśmiał się Kankuro choć bał się że to mogłoby mieć miejsce.

- Nie martw się, moja złość jest skierowana wewnątrz. Krzywdę robię tylko sobie. – powiedział spokojnie. Kankuro zastanawiał się czemu mówiono mu że z Kibą nie ma kontaktu, skoro wyraźnie można było z nim pogadać.

- Co się dzieje? Wiesz, te kobiety mnie tu przyprowadziły, groziły, wyraźnie się martwią. Powiedz im w czym rzecz, bo inaczej mogą nigdy nie dać mi spokoju. – rzucił Kankuro. Kiba nic nie odpowiedział. Zaczął pocierać nadgarstkiem o kant łóżka. Na początku robił to delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej. Piaskowy ninja doskoczył do niego i złapał za rękę.

- Wybacz, nie panuję nad tym. – powiedział Kiba z bladym uśmiechem wyjmując śliską od krwi dłoń z uścisku Kankuro. Stanowczo za często wchodził w kontakt z posoką młodszego chłopaka. Ten usiadł na łóżku i przycisnął do ręki fragment prześcieradła. Te szybko przesiąkło krwią.

- Obcięli Ci paznokcie? – zauważył Kankuro.

- Z nimi łatwiej rozrywałem szwy. Poza tym drapałem pielęgniarzy. – niemal zaśmiał się Inuzuka.

- To jakaś paranoja! Co takiego stało się że wylądowałeś tu? Widziałem Cię tam, cholera, uratowałem Cię! Nic Ci nie było! – rzucił wściekły Kankuro. To nienormalna sytuacja. – Nie mogę wiecznie za ciebie odpowiadać! Miałem Cię tylko przyprowadzić do osady, a teraz nagle mam odzyskać Twoją poczytalność? Co za brednie! Co z tobą nie tak, Kundlu?

Kiba nic nie powiedział. Podciągnął nogi pod brodę. Kankuro zrozumiał że źle zrobił krzycząc na niego. Tego pewnie już próbowały te piekielne kobiety.

- Słuchaj, nie znam się na tych psychologicznych bredniach. Jeśli mi nie powiesz dlaczego tak mścisz się na sobie to nikt Ci nie pomoże. – powiedział już spokojniej straszy chłopak. Siostra i matka Kiby przestały go obserwować przez drzwi. Inuzuka wstał i podszedł do okna.

- Ty wiesz czym on był, prawda? – zapytał nie patrząc na Kankuro.

- Pasożytem. Teraz jest martwym pasożytem. – powiedział patrząc na profil Kiby.

- Nie czuję tego tak. On dalej oblepia moje komórki, jest wewnątrz mnie. Czuję go. – powiedział młodszy chłopak przykładając czoło do szyby.

- I uważasz że zabicie się poprawi Twoją sytuację? Nie możesz tego powiedzieć lekarzom?

- Sprawdzili mnie od stóp do głowy, skanując chyba wszystkimi możliwymi metodami. Według nich mam wszystko na swoim miejscu i wszystko jest moje, ale ja wiem że on gdzieś tam jest. Słyszę go jak w nocy chichoce i wędruje po moim ciele żyłami. – westchnął Kiba. Jego oddech zaparował szybę. Kankuro wstał z łóżka i podszedł do młodszego chłopaka.

- Więc w ten sposób go zatrzymujesz? – powiedział łapiąc Inuzukę za dłoń i podnosząc mu do oczu jego krwawy nadgarstek. Mały idiota.

- Raz zadziałało, prawda? A przecież nikt nie chce przyznać że to dzieje się.

- Z tego co wiem to nikomu nie powiedziałeś że coś w ogóle się dzieje. – rzucił Kankuro. Inuzuka odwrócił się do niego i objął go w ramionach. Piaskowy ninja nie mógł go odepchnąć. Napięty jak struna stał sztywno.

- Ty mi nie wierzysz a widziałeś tego gościa. Nikt mi nie uwierzy. Wolą myśleć że jestem szalony, mam depresję, albo inne załamanie nerwowe. Nigdy mnie przyznają mi racji.

- Głupoty gadasz. Po to tu są żeby pomóc, ale musisz wpierw przyznać że tej pomocy potrzebujesz. Jestem pewien że mają dziwniejsze przypadki niż Twój. – powiedział Kankuro starając się zachować kamienną twarz. Kiba złapał jego dłoń i położył w okolicy swojej rany. Starszy chłopak czuł tętno młodszego.

- To nie mój puls. To jego. – powiedział z przekonaniem Inuzuki. Kankuro położył drugą rękę na szyi młodszego i namacał tam puls.

- Sorry, ale to Twoje tętno. – powiedział. Zabrał ręce z ciała Inuzuki. Ten przysunął się bliżej wyraźnie pragnąć bliskości innego człowieka. Cóż, jakby Kankuro był od dwóch miesięcy przywiązany do łóżka i faszerowany lekami też pragnąłby kontaktu w momentach przebudzenia.

- Twoja mama i siostra są na zewnątrz. Bardzo się martwią. – powiedział kiedy poczuł że rumieniec zakłopotania wypływa mu na policzki. Kiba musi być naprawdę szalony by szukać bliskości Kankuro.

- One nie rozumieją. One nie pomogą tak jak Ty. Ty mi wierzysz. Ty… - zamruczał nisko Kiba a Kankuro zamknął oczy przerażony. Co to za uczucie? Chyba bał się Inuzuki. Odepchnął od siebie chłopaka. Dziwak!

- Niczego nie rozumiem. Pozwól by zajęli się Tobą ludzie którzy się na tym znają. Daj- - urwał nagle gdy Kiba skoczył na niego i przycisnął całym ciałem do ściany. Kankuro przebiegłdreszcz przerażenia po kręgosłupie.

- Teraz jest nasz. – wymruczał nisko Inuzuka. – Nie ocaliłeś nikogo.

Kankuro wiedział że to wszystko istnieje tylko w głowie Kiby i tak naprawdę nic mu nie jest poza oczywistą niestabilnością psychiczną. Widać że bardzo głęboko pochłonęła go fantazja. Mimo to przeraził go Inuzuki; musi to przyznać. To pewnie przez atmosferę wariatkowa.

- Nie ma tam nikogo prócz Ciebie, Kundlu! Otrząśnij się! – krzyknął Kankuro i nie wiedział że popełnił błąd. Kiba uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec i ugryzł go w spojenie szyi i ramienia. Piaskowy ninja nie wiedział jak oderwać młodszego chłopaka by nie stracić kawałka skóry. Dlaczego zgodził się pomóc w tym szaleństwie? Ach tak, siostra Kiby groziła mu śmiercią. Teraz nie wydawało się to takie przerażające.

Zaczął krzyczeć o pomoc. Natychmiast wbiegły kobiety Inuzuka i złapały chłopaka. Kankuro poczuł jak krew spływa mu za koszulkę. Kiba puścił jego szyję kiedy siostra ścisnęła go pod żuchwą, wbijając niemal paznokcie w skórę. Kankuro chwycił się za ranę, uciskając ją.

- Zabiłeś go zanim wylazł ze mnie! Teraz zostanie we mnie na zawsze! To Twoja wina! Zabiłeś mnie! – krzyczał Kiba kiedy przywiązywano go do łóżka. Lekarz wbił mu igłę w ramię i zaaplikował leki uspakajające. Inuzuki szybko odpłynął. Pielęgniarka opatrzyła Kankuro mówiąc że to nic poważnego i zostanie mu po tym krwiak. Przykleiła plaster na ranę.

- O czym on mówi? – zapytał w końcu lekarz. Hana otarła usta brata z krwi piaskowego ninji. Ten wyjaśnił wszystko.

- Mam tego dość! Zostałem porwany, zawleczony tu siłą, grożono mi śmiercią i zostałem pogryziony. Czy, **proszę**, mogę iść do domu? – rzucił wściekły. Miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Co za szalona osada! Lekarz wydawał się nieco zdziwiony. Kankuro nic nie rozumiał. Dlaczego facet miał taką skomplikowaną minę? Ten rzucił żeby Kankuro nigdzie nie szedł i sam wyszedł. Piaskowy ninja rzadko bywa zdezorientowany, ale tym razem udało się im. Panie Inuzuka wydawały się tak samo rozbite jak on.

Dopiero po porządnej godzinie weszła do pomieszczenia Hokage. Uch, to nie będzie przyjemne. Może będą go winić za szaleństwo Inuzuki.

- Obawiam się że Twój pobyt w Konoha się przedłuży. – powiedziała Tsunade z jakąś dziwną miną.

- Co takiego? Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! To nie moja wina! – zaczął krzyczeć próbując wymknąć się z pokoju, ale Szanowna chwyciła go w pasie i pchnęła na ścianę. Cholera, czy wszystkie kobiety w tej osadzie mają więcej siły od niego?

- Mogłeś zarazić się jakimś wyjątkowo złośliwym pasożytem od Kiby. Nie możemy Cię teraz wypuścić. – powiedziała kobieta. Kankuro nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

- Jak to „nie możemy Cię wypuścić"? Ile planujecie mnie tu trzymać?

- Aż zobaczymy że nie występują u Ciebie podobne objawy co u Kiby.

- To pieprzenie! Dobrze wiem że to tylko w jego głowie. Nie ma żadnego pasożyta. – rzucił gniewnie. Hokage wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może, ale lepiej zapobiegać niż żałować, prawda? – powiedziała całkowicie spokojnie.

- Jak się w Suna o tym dowiedzą zabiją was. – rzucił gniewnie. Gdzie jest Gaara i jego psychotyczna radość z miażdżenia ludzi, kiedy jest potrzebna?

- Och, wierz mi że Twoje rodzeństwo nie wydawało się bardziej zatroskane niż w momencie gdy dowiedzieli się, że mogłeś podłapać coś zakaźnego i niebezpiecznego. Uznali że podróż może Ci zaszkodzić, a w Suna nie ma tak świetnych medyków jak w Konoha. – powiedziała Tsunade. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Jak mogli go tak sprzedać?

Kankuro krzyczał i miotał się kiedy pielęgniarze wynieśli go z pokoju i wrzucili do łazienki. Chyba uznano go za chorego psychicznie i przestano się z nim obchodzić delikatnie.

- Rozbierz się. Umyjemy Cię, zmienimy opatrunek, damy nowe ubranie.

- O nie, nie, nie! Po prostu dajcie mi to ubranie, okej? – powiedział. Pielęgniarze spojrzeli po sobie. Położyli białe ubranie na ławce i wyszli mówiąc że będą tuż za drzwiami. Kankuro szybko przebrał się w podkoszulek i spodnie do kolana z miękkiego materiału. Czuł się dziwnie obnażony. Do tego był ubrany na biało. To takie nienaturalne.

- Gdzie mam leżeć? – zapytał Kankuro kiedy Tsunade spojrzała na niego. Trzymał pod pachą swoje ubranie.

- Nie wiedziałam że jesteś tak opalony. – powiedziała siostra Kiby nieco zaskoczona. Kankuro mieszka na cholernej pustyni! Oczywiście że jest opalony. Co za kretynka! Wzięto od niego jego ubranie.

- Nie jesteś szalony jeszcze, ale grozi Ci to. Tak więc musisz zostać na bloku psychiatrycznym, ale umieścimy Cię w skrzydle A1, z lekkimi przypadkami. – powiedziała Tsunade. – Jeśli Ci się pogorszy wrócisz tu.

- Oboje wiemy że mi się nie pogorszy, a robicie mi to na złość! – powiedział Kankuro warcząc na Hokage.

- Buty. – powiedział pielęgniarz. Kankuro spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę.

- Nie oddam Ci moich butów. – powiedział kiedy złapano go pod ramiona i siłą zdjęto buty. Miał chodzić boso? Co za paranoja!

- Kiedy w końcu uspokoisz się będzie Ci łatwiej. – powiedziała Czcigodna. Kankuro warknął cicho „pieprzenie" i pomaszerował za dwoma pielęgniarzami, którzy mieli zaprowadzić go na oddział. Podłoga była zimna, jego rodzeństwo zostawiło go tu, bo uwierzyło w brednie Hokage, albo bali się jej. Jak można tak zostawić starszego brata? Podli, mali zdrajcy!

Był taki wściekły że miał ochotę roznieść to miejsce na kawałki.

- Jeszcze jedno. – powiedział pielęgniarz jakby nagle doznał olśnienia. Chwycił Kankuro za ręce i przygwoździł do ściany.

- Zostaw mnie! – sprzeciwiał się piaskowy ninja, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Co za bagno! Kopnął jednego z mężczyzn kiedy podciągnęli mu koszulkę pod brodę. Złapali go za kostkę mocno. Cholera!

- Nie jestem wariatem! Jak mi powiecie co chcecie zrobić poszłoby nam łatwiej, wiecie? – powiedział Kankuro szarpiąc się w uścisku. Czy nikt nie był tu przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania z pacjentami?

- Musimy zablokować Ci przepływ czakry. Nie będzie boleć. – powiedział jeden z nich. Kankuro zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna nie jest na jakiś lekach uspokajających, miał taki ton głosu jakby był na haju.

- To chyba nie jest konieczne. – powiedział kiedy drugi położył na jego przeponie dłoń świecącą szarą czakrą.

- To bezbolesne i całkowicie odwracalne. – powiedział pierwszy trzymając Kankuro za lewe ramię i łydkę. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna wcisnął mu dłoń niemal pod mostek chłopak chciał krzyczeć z bólu. Bezbolesne psia mać! Po wszystkim zakręciło mu się w głowie mocno. Jego ciało było wyjątkowo ciężkie. Bez pomocy czakry z trudem poruszał się.

- Na bloku A1 leżą słabe przypadki, raczej nieagresywni pacjenci. Nie musisz się martwić. – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn nie patrząc na niego. Jeśli nie martwić, to co ma robić?

- Będziesz dzielił pokój z chłopakiem po praniu mózgu. Nie wiem czy nie będzie bezpieczniej jak zmyjesz twarz. Możesz wystraszyć innych. – powiedział drugi jakimś bardziej ożywionym głosem niż pierwszy. Kankuro już nie mógł się doczekać. Od wariatów samemu można zwariować. Wszyscy to wiedzą. I czemu wszystko tu było białe?

- O dwudziestej trzeciej musisz być w łóżku. Pobudka o siódmej rano. Ósma śniadanie. – powiedział pierwszy swoim flegmatycznym głosem. Kankuro zobaczył Temari w czymś co przypominało świetlicę. Miał ochotę udusić siostrę. Ta trzymała bawełnianą torbę na ramię.

- No kurwa! Coście zrobili najlepszego? Oddaliście mnie tu? Przecież zgłupieję od tych ludzi. – niemal krzyknął w jej kierunku, kiedy siostra spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie czuję Twojej czakry. – powiedziała zdziwiona.

- Brawo, Pani Detektyw! Zablokowali mi ją całkowicie, żebym nie rozniósł tego miejsca w gruz! – rzucił wściekły. Temari podała mu torbę.

- Hokage powiedziała że mogę Ci przynieść parę rzeczy nim… - zająknęła się. Kankuro wiedział że to będzie zła wiadomość.

- Kankuro… nie gniewaj się, ale musimy wracać do Suna. Nie ma nas już dwa miesiące, najwyższy czas wracać. Wyjeżdżamy za dwa dni. Twoje rzeczy zostaną u Inuzukich.

- Zostawicie mnie tu? Nie mówię już tu w Konoha, ale tu w wariatkowie? Bez kontaktu z kimś poczytalnym sam stracę rozum. – rzucił wściekły. Temari westchnęła; jej brat nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele ogłady.

- Kankuro, uspokój się. Jak będziesz taki nerwowy to tylko utwierdzisz ich w przekonaniu że coś jest nie tak. Najlepiej po prostu weź kilka głębokich wdechów i bądź sobą. Może dzięki temu szybciej Cię wypuszczą. – powiedziała siostra. Też nie chciała żeby jej duży brat siedział w takim miejscu.

- To mi przynieś coś do poczytania, bo zapowiada się na to że trochę tu posiedzę. – powiedział i zajrzał do torby. W środku były przybory toaletowe i kilka ubrań. Westchnął.

- Ubrania chyba musisz wziąć. Najwyraźniej nie można nosić się na czarno, bo źle się kojarzy. Wszyscy mamy być na biało. Całe to miejsce jest białe jak pieprzone Kiri Gakure. – powiedział pociągając za podkoszulek który miał na sobie.

- Nie wiedziałam… - westchnęła. – Kankuro, będzie dobrze. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale jestem pewna że wypuszczą Cię.

- Mam nadzieję że przynajmniej dadzą mi rohypnol. – zaśmiał się widząc że siostra wcale nie jest zachwycona że musi go tu zostawić. Nie chciał się na niej wyżywać. To nie jej wina przecież.

- Widzisz, tak trzymaj. – powiedziała dziewczyna z bladym uśmiechem. Podeszła do nich pielęgniarka. Powiedziała że Temari musi wyjść. Zbliżała się dziewiętnasta i koniec odwiedzin.

- Pierwsza noc zawsze jest najgorsza w nowym miejscu. Jutro przyniosę Ci inne ubrania i jakieś książki żebyś się nie zanudził. Może Gaara wpadnie, choć myślę że najzwyczajniej boi się wariatkowa.

- Jakoś się mu nie dziwię. – powiedział Kankuro.

- Co z dzieciakiem? – zapytała dziewczyna w końcu jakby niepewna czy może zadać to pytanie, a może to zbyt drażliwy temat by go poruszać. W końcu przez Inuzukę Kankuro musi zostać w wariatkowie, więc może nie chcieć nawet przez sekundę myśleć o Kibie, tak w ramach zemsty.

- Wygląda strasznie. Szczerze, tak sobie właśnie wyobrażałem wariata. – powiedział spokojnie. Temari już widziała kątem oka pielęgniarkę która wracała by przegonić ją z oddziału. Dziewczyna spojrzała na kobietę nienawistnie.

- Muszę iść. Jutro przyjdę wcześniej. Na razie. – powiedziała i przytuliła brata. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do jego pokoju. Nie spodziewał się nic ponad to co zastał: mała klitka, dwa łóżka, dwie szafki nocne a w nogach łóżek skrzynie na rzeczy. Zupełnie jak w koszarach. Tylko że tu wszystko było cholernie białe. Zaczyna nienawidzić białego. Jeśli do jedzenia też dadzą coś białego to zacznie mordować.

Wieczór ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Leczeni wyglądali na dość świadomych otaczającego ich świata więc nie były to do końca dantejskie sceny. Pacjenci wyglądali przygnębionych i samotnych, ale w sumie nikt nie robił afer. Jedyną rozrywką tu było granie w karty. Podobno jeśli poproszą mogą dostać książkę, ale nigdy nie są wypuszczani poza oddział.

Pierwszej nocy Kankuro nie mógł spać. Jego współlokator był w porządku i nieproszony nie odzywał się. Miał jakieś przejścia z nieudanym genjutsu i czasami jego umysł odlepiał się od rzeczywistości, ale był podobno niegroźny: wykrzykiwał tylko różne nonsensy, albo godzinami gapił się w martwy punkt. Ot, normalne szaleństwo.

Piaskowy ninja mógłby przysiąść że pół nocy słyszał krzyki, ale nie dziwiłby się gdyby dobiegały go dźwięki z oddziału ciężkich przypadków. Nie wyobrażał sobie co musiał czuć Kiba, jak musiał być przerażony. Co innego przebywać na oddziale psychiatrycznym będąc możliwie mobilnym, mając możliwość wyjścia z pokoju, porozmawiania z kimś; co innego gdy leży się jak Kiba całą noc przywiązanym do łóżka brodząc w farmakologicznych snach. Można oszaleć od takiego traktowania.

Następnego dnia przyszła Temari. Powiedziała że musiała kupić mu ubrania ponieważ nic z garderoby Kankuro nie spełniało standardów szpitala. Kupiła mu też kilka książek. Powiedziała że panie Inuzuka obiecały zajrzeć do niego czasem, ale Temari ostrzegła je że brat może winić je za to że trafił na oddział. Oczywiście że je wini!

Gaara przyszedł na dosłownie pięć minut. Przebierał z nogi na nogę. Bardzo denerwowało go przebywanie w wariatkowie. Pożegnał się pospiesznie i przytulił brata nieporadnie, ponieważ rzadko okazywał jakąkolwiek czułość komukolwiek.

- Jeśli będą chcieli Cię trzymać dłużej niż miesiąc to przyjadę i wymorduję ich wszystkich, dobrze? – powiedział Gaara z taką miną że personel stojący niedaleko zrobił wielkie oczy. Wyglądali na mocno przejętych słowami braciszka.

- Myślę że to nie będzie konieczne. I nie strasz ich, bo jeszcze pomyślą że genetycznie wszyscy jesteśmy popaprani. – powiedział głaszcząc chłopaka po rudych włosach. Temari uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Wyszli z Gaarą kiedy wydawało się że któryś z rosłych pielęgniarzy rzuci się na braciszka i postanowi go zatrzymać w celu rehabilitacji psychicznej. Jakby było możliwe.

Kolejne kilka dni minęło leniwie. Rutyna zabijała całą zabawę. Większość pacjentów była starsza od niego. Kankuro siedział niemal całymi dniami i albo gapił się w okno, albo czytał książki. Nie był typem który szybko nawiązuje kontakty towarzyskie. Rana na jego szyi goiła się powoli, bardzo bolała gdy się mył, albo próbował używać prawego ramienia. Cholerny Kundel!

Trzeciej nocy pielęgniarz wpadł do jego pokoju i wystraszył jego współlokatora na śmierć niemal. No co za ludzie? Przecież pacjenci tego oddziału mają delikatną psychikę i nie można ich tak straszyć! Facet porwał wpół śpiącego piaskowego ninję z łóżka, ciągnąć za bolące ramię.

- Ała! Przecież mam tu ranę, Tłoku! Co to za nalot w środku nocy? Chcecie mi zabić współlokatora? – powiedział Kankuro zły. Nie lubił chodzić boso po tych kafelkach. Było mu strasznie zimno.

- Lekarz wszystko powie. – rzucił pielęgniarz oschle i ścisnął mocniej ramię chłopaka. No co za dupek! Chce specjalnie zmusić Kankuro do stawiania oporu?

- A Tobie kot odgryzł język? O co chodzi o tej godzinie? – zapytał ale zanim skończył zdanie stał w pokoju Kiby. Och, to wyglądało strasznie! Inuzuka rzucał się na łóżku, pęta wbiły się głęboko pod skórę kalecząc chłopca. To była makabryczna scena.

- Co się stało? – zawołał już przytomny Kankuro. - Coście mu zrobili?

- Znów ma ten swój napad. Nie mogę już mu podać więcej leków na uspokojenie, bo wątroba nie wytrzyma. – powiedział lekarz spokojnie. Piaskowy ninja podbiegł do łóżka chłopaka. Złapał za pasy przytrzymujące jego lewą rękę w miejscu i ściągnął je. Choćby Inuzuka miał go uderzyć to Kankuro nie pozwoli żeby był taki bezradny, spętany i przerażony podczas gdy nikt nie robił nic by mu ulżyć w cierpieniu. Uniknął dłoni Kiby którą ten machnął w bok niemal uderzając starszego chłopaka w nos. Pielęgniarz chciał przywiązać Inuzukę z powrotem, ale Kankuro stawił mu opór.

- Przecież on się tylko boi. Nie chce zrobić nikomu krzywdy. – powiedział pisakowy ninja sięgając do drugiej kajdany chłopaka. Inuzuka nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie sensownego zdania przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu wyjąkał coś że boli go bardzo w boku, że więzy go uwierają, że po lekach ma koszmary.

- Możemy dać mu coś przeciwbólowego. – powiedział lekarz spokojnie mówiąc nazwę leku pielęgniarce która stała spokojnie obok niego z kartą Kiby. Kankuro wyplątał drugą rękę Inuzuki z pęt i przytulił go mocno obejmując pod ramionami, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu.

„Nie łykaj tego. Nie połykaj leków. Ogłupią Cię bardziej, będziesz miał koszmary." Powtarzał bezgłośnie Kankuro mając nadzieję że Kiba oczytał jego słowa. Pielęgniarz oderwał jednym szarpnięciem starszego chłopaka i niemal wcisnął młodszemu chłopcu leki do gardła. Złapał Inuzukę za twarz tak że nie mógł złapać powietrza póki nie przełknął. Po sprawdzeniu czy wilczy chłopak połknął pigułki pielęgniarz odszedł z kobietą. Lekarz postał jeszcze chwilę.

- Zostanę z nim na wypadek gdyby znowu miał koszmary. – powiedział Kankuro patrząc nienawistnie na mężczyznę. Ten pokiwał głową i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Lalkarz nasłuchiwał chwilę a potem zwrócił się do Kiby niemal szeptem:

- Powiedz że tego nie połknąłeś. Wypluj! Już! – syknął. Inuzuki posłusznie wypluł leki. Kankuro je wziął i rozkruszył na proszek, co w wypadku mokrych tabelek nie było takie łatwe. Rozrzucił je po podłodze.

- Teraz będzie mnie boleć całą noc. – powiedział Kiba ściskając się za bok. Kankuro wdrapał się na wysokie łóżko i dotknął bolącej rany Inuzuki. Pomasował ją lekko tak jak robiła to Temari kiedy coś ją bało. Była zdania że ściskanie rany tylko pogorszy ból, lepiej ją wymasować.

- Przestałaby boleć jakbyś jej ciągle nie otwierał. Zostanie Ci po niej boląca blizna. – powiedział Kankuro spokojnie.

- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miły? Dlaczego nie gniewasz się i złościsz że Cię tu wpakowałem? – zapytał chłopak powoli poddając się kojącym ruchom dłoni piaskowego ninji na swojej ranie.

- Pewnie że jestem wściekły że muszę tu być, ale nikt nie zasługuje na nieludzkie traktowanie. Prędzej wprowadzą Cię w stan wegetatywny niż wyleczą. – powiedział Kankuro.

- Możesz spać dziś ze mną? Nie chce być sam jak on znowu wróci. – wyszeptał niemal Kiba. Piaskowy ninja wiedział że mówi „on" o tym urojonym pasożycie. Lepiej by chyba zrobił jakby został z chłopakiem. Spodziewał się że jego obecność zadziała dużo bardziej uśmierzająco niż leki.

- Dobra, rusz się trochę. – powiedział odpinając Inuzuce nogi od łóżka. Wsunął się pod kołdrę i Kiba niemal natychmiast wtulił się w niego jak dziecko w matkę. Tego nie było w umowie.

- Łoł, ale bez przyklejania się. Nic się nie stanie jak będę leżał dwadzieścia centymetrów od Ciebie, nie? – powiedział w żarcie Kankuro odsuwając od siebie Inuzukę. Ten niechętnie przesunął się.

- A mogę złapać Cię za rękę? – zapytał Kiba niemal tłumiąc słowa w poduszce. Kankuro nic nie powiedział. Trochę zaskoczyło go to pytanie. Za rękę? Nie słysząc długo odpowiedzi Inuzuki wymruczał: - Jakby koszmary wróciły. Żebym wiedział że jesteś jeszcze obok, nawet jak będę spał.

- Dobrze. - wymruczał cicho Kankuro. Wsunął prawą rękę pod poduszkę a lewą wyciągnął w stronę Inuzuki. Ten chwycił jego dłoń nieśmiało i lalkarz wiedział że Kiba jeszcze nikogo nie trzymał w ten sposób.

- Słyszę Twoje bijące serduszko. – złośliwie zaśmiał się Kankuro, ale Inuzuka nie zareagował. Było to z jego strony przysłowiowe przygadywanie garnkowi; on też jeszcze nikogo nie trzymał za rękę.

Zasnął dość szybko. Nie przeszkadzały mu nawet krzyki z oddziału. Kiba nie obudził się przez resztę nocy, nie budził go też ból. Kankuro cieszył się że nie faszerowano go lekami, nie wyobrażał sobie farmakologicznych koszmarów w tym okropnym miejscu, z tym potwornym personelem.

Obudził się i był przekonany że dawno przespał godzinę pobudki. Pewnie na tym oddziale były inne zasady działania.

- Wstawaj. – zamruczał i szturchnął Kibę kilka razy. Chłopak obudził się powoli. Na początku wydawał się zaskoczony widokiem Kankuro w swoim łóżku, któż by nie był, ale szybko opanował emocje.

- To jak dostaje się tu śniadanie? – zapytał starszy chłopak siadając na łóżku i przeciągając plecy. Kiba wydawał się nie wiedzieć co zrobić z nagłą swobodą ruchów z rana. Może tu nie mają tylko białych posiłków. Serio, jak można jeść kilka dni z rzędu kaszę manną?

- Jestem karmiony przez kroplówkę. – powiedział jakby to była najpewniejsza rzecz na świecie. Kankuro nie powie by go to zdziwiło. Personel chyba nie ma pojęcia jak doprowadzić kogoś do zdrowia psychicznego.

- W takim razie musimy znaleźć Ci coś w czym będziesz mógł zanurzyć zęby i nie będzie moją szyją. – powiedział Kankuro spokojnie. Kiba nic nie odpowiedział. Och, a to miał być żart.

- No to idziemy się umyć i upolować coś. Może dadzą nam jedzenie. Serio, czemu nie możesz niby chodzić na śniadanie? Wydłubiesz sobie oko łyżeczką? – piaskowy ninja zastanowił się chwilę nad swoimi słowami. – Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?

- Nie, z rana jestem najbardziej sobą. - zaśmiał się Inuzuka.

- To pójdę do siebie po szczoteczkę i zaraz wracam. Postaraj się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, bo Cię złapią będą chcieli nafaszerować lekami. – zaśmiał się na odchodne. Wszedł na swój oddział i wziął co potrzebował. W drodze powrotnej jednak napotkał na swojej drodze sporego pielęgniarza który zagrodził mu drogę. Żadnego chodzenia po innych oddziałach, powiedział. Nic nie dało proszenie i tłumaczenie. Nie i już. Co za baran!

Kankuro cały dzień zastanawiał się co takiego stało się z Kibą? Czy może przywiązali go znowu do łóżka, albo nafaszerowali lekami aż mały ciołek się porzygał? Nie był przecież niebezpieczny. Miał epizody, ale to bardziej był strach niż agresja. Z resztą, przecież pieczętują każdego kto dostał się na oddział. Inuzuka nie był dla nich żadnym zagrożeniem.

Nie dowiedział się co dzieje się u Kiby aż tydzień później kiedy znowu wyciągnięto go z łóżka w środku nocy. Tym razem nie był nawet z tego powodu zły. Nie mógł i tak spać myśląc o Inuzuce. Każdorazowe krzyki zza ściany wydawały mu się krzykami chłopaka. Facet wepchnął go do pokoju. Cóż za uprzejmość.

Kiba był wyjątkowo spokojny. Nie krzyczał ani nie rzucał się jak poprzednio. Kankuro był bardziej przestraszony niż zainteresowany tym po co go tu przyciągnięto. Nagle chłopak wyprężył się na łóżku krzycząc z bólu. Kankuro podbiegł do niego i położył dłoń na jego rozpalonym czole. Biedny dzieciak.

- Uroił sobie kolejną chorobę. Z takim podejściem nigdy stąd nie wyjdzie. – powiedział lekarz. Piaskowy ninja niemal chciał rzucić się na niego z pięściami. Coraz bardziej miał przeświadczenie że nikt nie chce stąd wypuszczać Inuzuki.

Kankuro powiedział kilka ostrych słów bardziej do siebie niż do lekarza. Ten wyszedł mówiąc żeby nie przejmować się stanem Kiby, bo jedynie symuluje by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Piaskowy ninja nie miał przecież pojęcia jak pomóc cierpiącemu. Nie potrafił nawet sam siebie wyleczyć gdy miał zwykłe przeziębienie.

- Jesteś taki chłodny… - wymruczał Kiba kiedy Kankuro przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Lalkarz wysupłał młodszego chłopaka z więzów. Siedział obok jego łóżka i trzymał rękę na czole chłopca. Inuzuki powoli uspokajał się, jego ciało przestało drżeć. Może rzeczywiście udawał? Piaskowy ninja powoli patrzył jak Inuzuka łapie go za rękę. Jego czoło zrobiło się chłodniejsze. Kiba spojrzał na niego ciepło.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie. Chodź. – powiedział przesuwając się na łóżku, robiąc starszemu chłopakowi miejsce. Kankuro zaczął zastanawiać się czy to nie aby podejrzane. Nie może przecież spać z Inuzuką cały czas. Ten musi nauczyć się sam spać.

- Nie mogę z Tobą sypiać. – powiedział, ale jego powieki lepiły się ze zmęczenia. Jak Gaara mógł nie spać całe noce?

- Nie chce z Tobą sypiać tylko spać. – zaśmiał się Kiba miękko. Kankuro zrozumiał że powiedział głupotę, ale był za bardzo zmęczony by zwracać uwagę na leksykę.

- Jak tu jesteś to on chyba boi się, nie wychodzi. – powiedział Inuzuka spokojnie ciągnąc starszego chłopaka za ramię na łóżko. Kankuro nie miał siły mówić mu że to bzdura i jego wierzenie a nie rzeczywistość, ale był bardzo zmęczony. Położył się obok Inuzuki i szybko zasnął.

Rano wywleczono go z łóżka Kiby bardzo szybko. Młodszy chłopak próbował złapać Kankuro, ale tego odciągnięto z taką mocą że słaby i otumaniony lekami Inuzuka nie mógł mierzyć się. Piaskowy ninja wyrywał się i krzyczał, ale bez słowa wepchnięto go do gabinetu tego cholernego lekarza który nic nie pomagał Inuzuce.

- Mamy tutaj konflikt interesów. – powiedział spokojnie. Kankuro usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego.

- Tak, wcale nie leczysz Inuzuki! – krzyknął niemal lalkarz. Mężczyzna zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem.

- To Ty mi przeszkadzasz. Twoja obecność pogłębia jego psychozę. Wierzy że tylko Ty jesteś w stanie odegnać od niego tego pasożyta.

- I dobrze! Skoro tak jest mu łatwiej wytrzymać w tym miejscu, to niech i tak będzie!

- Teraz mu pomożesz, ale z polecenia Hokage wychodzisz za trzy tygodnie. Kiba może wtedy pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ zamiast pomagać, tylko utwierdzasz go w fantazji. – powiedział mężczyzna. Kankuro spojrzał na niego twardo. Rozmawiano z nim normalnie ponieważ w przeciwności do innych pacjentów nie był na lekach ani nie miał zdiagnozowanego uszkodzenia psychiki.

- Wy nie pomagacie mu wcale! Przywiązujecie go do łóżka, szprycujecie lakami po korek i macie nadzieję że z tego wyjdzie? Po zaaplikowaniu odpowiednio potężnej dawki leków? Ma trzynaście lat i najzwyczajniej boi się; tego miejsca, swojego stanu! Wydaje mu się że coś na nim żeruje a wy zamiast próbować z nim rozmawiać szprycujecie go aż jest oderwany od rzeczywistości!

- Nie można z nim porozmawiać. Sam widziałeś w jakim jest stanie.

- Ja z nim rozmawiałem. Kiedy nie jest na lekach jest całkiem przytomny!

- Wiesz czemu wczoraj Cię wezwałem? Od równo tygodnia, odkąd pierwszy raz Twoja obecność go ukoiła, noc w noc symulował. Może nawet naprawdę wydawało się mu że jest chory. Dzień i noc wył z bólu i o Ciebie. W końcu nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem Cię przyprowadzić. – powiedział składając dłonie na biurku. Kankuro spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.

- Widziałeś sam. Przyszedłeś i jego temperatura od razu spadła. Jak magiczną różyczką odjąć wszystkie dolegliwości. – powiedział mężczyzna. Chłopak wiedział że to prawda.

- Wcześniej dźgał się, bo wierzył że to odegna urojenie. Teraz potrzebuje Ciebie, bo byłeś osobą która go ocaliła. Oczywiście, lepiej że nie okalecza się, ale z Ciebie będzie go paradoksalnie trudniej wyleczyć. Chyba że planujesz zostać w Konoha tak długo aż Inuzuka zda sobie sprawę że cała choroba jest tylko w jego głowie? – powiedział lekarz patrząc na Kankuro jak na winnego wszystkiemu złu świata. Ten wiedział że to co gada facet ma sens. I oczywiście nie zostanie w Konoha aż Kiba wyjdzie z urojeń!

- To co chcesz teraz robić? Mam się trzymać od niego z dala? Znowu będzie symulował choroby, albo się dźgał. – furknął chłopak.

- Będzie trzeba użyć Cię jako narzędzia terapeutycznego. Z Tobą będzie łykał mniej leków i możliwe będzie poddanie go terapii.

- A jak to sobie wyobrażacie? Nie jestem zwierzęciem! – Kankuro słyszał o terapii kotami i psami, że niby głaskanie zwierząt uspokaja nerwy. Nie chce żeby ktokolwiek go głaskał by ukoić swoje dziwne fantazje. Wystarczy że Inuzuki śmieje się że Kankuro jest jego Kotem z Krainy Czarów.

- Spokojnie. Twoje towarzystwo go koi, może spać spokojnie. Nie potrzebuje leków. – powiedział lekarz. Kankuro spojrzał na niego unosząc jedną brew.

- Mam z nim dzielić pokój?

- W żadnym wypadku! Nadmiar Twojej obecności kompletnie wszystko zrujnuje. Raz na trzy dni będziesz u niego nocował. To wszystko. – powiedział doktor. Wydawała się to Kankuro bezbolesna metoda terapii.

- I nie będę musiał mówić o swoich uczuciach? – zapytał z przekąsem chłopak. Lekarz spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

- Tylko jeśli będziesz chciał. – powiedział mężczyzna. Kankuro wstał z krzesła i ruszył do drzwi.

- Jeszcze dwie rzeczy. Zwracasz się do mnie per „doktorze" i żadnego mówienia mu żeby nie łykał leków, rozumiesz? – Kankuro nawet nie obejrzał się. Nienawidził lekarzy.

Tego samego dnia zmniejszono Kibie przydział leków. Kankuro nie mógł widzieć Inuzuki przez trzy dni. Nie sądził aby stan Inuzuki zmienił się znacząco w ciągu tego czasu. Był jednak pewien że dzięki wiedzy że starszy chłopak go odwiedzi, Kiba czuł się bezpieczniejszy i współpracował. Poza tym dzięki przytomności umysłu łatwiej trzymał szpitalną rutynę, co zawsze pomagało.

Trzeciego wieczoru Kankuro poszedł na oddział zamknięty. Kiba powoli chodził w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu w towarzystwie pielęgniarki. Ta coś mówiła do niego z uśmiechem.

- Widzę że znalazłeś sobie towarzystwo. – powiedział Kankuro spokojnie podchodząc do Inuzuki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wyglądała nieco strasznie: cała była ubrana na biało, nawet jej włosy miały odcień platynowego blond, tylko usta miała pomalowane na krwistą czerwień. Wyglądała ładnie, ale cholernie strasznie.

- Czuję się jakbym nie chodził od stu lat. – zaśmiał się niemal Inuzuki. Chwilę potem zachwiał się na nogach. Kankuro chwycił go pod ramię.

- Niedługo będziesz musiał iść spać. Masz chyba dość wrażeń na dziś. – powiedziała kobieta eskortując ich do pokoju Kiby. Ten niezwykle wolno szedł, niepewnie. Za długo trzymali go przywiązanego do łóżka.

- Jak Cię traktują? – zapytał Kankuro pomagając młodszemu chłopakowi wejść na łóżko.

- Chyba dobrze. Pozwalają mi chodzić, ale muszę uczęszczać na terapię i mówić o swoich uczuciach. – warknął zły. Wyglądało na to że powoli prześwitywał przez leki jego charakter.

- To chyba dobrze, nie? Przecież chciałeś żeby wiedzieli co czujesz, prawda?

- No niby tak… tylko że… Nieważne z resztą. Dobrze że pozwolili Ci przyjść. – powiedział z ostrym uśmiechem Inuzuka. – Może ja jestem szalony, ale tu leżą prawdziwi wariaci. W sensie tacy co się tylko ich bać.

- No wiesz. Ugryzłeś mnie. Czemu mam nie uważać że jesteś tak szalony jak reszta? – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Podszedł do okna i próbował je otworzyć, ale kompletnie zapomniał że jest ono zabite gwoździami.

- Tak, przepraszam za to. Tłumaczyli mi że to przez urojenia. – powiedział spokojnie Kiba. – Boli jeszcze?

- Nie. – powiedział Kankuro odsuwając kołnierz białej koszulki. Nie miał już przyklejonego opatrunku na szyi. – Został tylko krwiak, ale też niedługo zniknie.

- Zawsze możesz sprzedać ludziom że to malinka. – zaśmiał się Inuzuka.

- I co? Powiem że Ty mi ją zrobiłeś? Nie, dzięki. – powiedział Kankuro z przekąsem. Kiba zarumienił się.

- Oj, zaraz ja! Nie wiem, powiedz że to jakaś dziewczyna. – furknął Inuzuka z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. Nie minęła im półgodzina na gadaniu o niczym kiedy zgaszono światło. Pewnie tu cisza nocna następowała wcześniej niż na oddziale otwartym.

- Wiesz że to pierwsza noc kiedy nie przywiązali mnie do łóżka? – zaśmiał się Kiba, ale był to smutny, pusty śmiech. Kankuro położył się obok niego.

- Nigdy Cię o to nie pytałem właściwie… - zagadnął Kiba kiedy Kankuro zaczął przysypiać, mimo wrzasków jakiegoś popaprańca kilka pokoi dalej. Starszy chłopak otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na Inuzukę.

- Nigdy mnie nie pytałeś o co? – zapytał czując że to będzie długa rozmowa. Westchnął.

- Ile masz lat? – zapytał Kiba. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No tego się nie spodziewał.

- Piętnaście. – powiedział spokojnie patrząc na Kibę. Zastanawiał się w jakim kierunku ta rozmowa zmierza.

- Czy całowałeś się z dziewczyną? – zapytał Inuzuki niemal wciskając twarz w poduszkę i mamrocząc tak że drugi chłopak ledwo go zrozumiał.

- Całowałem. – powiedział co było prawdą. To że nie trzymał jej za rękę to inna sprawa. Kiedy Kankuro wyjechał na nauki, w pobliżu domu jego mistrza była osada do której często chodzili po zakupy. Dziewczyna była córką właściciela sklepu warzywnego. Kiedyś spotkał ją na jakimś tam festynie i dziewczyna pocałowała go pod drzewem, bo wierzyła że to przyniesie obojgu szczęście w miłości. Nie zająknęła się słowem że każdemu z osobna. Potem Kankuro czuł się okradziony, ale nigdy nie chciał też całować się z nikim, więc uznał że jego pierwszy pocałunek nie był taki najważniejszy.

- Ładna była? – dopytywał się Inuzuka.

- Nie pamiętam tak dobrze. – skłamał starszy chłopak.

- Musisz pamiętać. Każdy pamięta. – warknął Kiba.

- Nie była taka znowu powalająca. – powiedział lekko zakłopotany. Inuzuka powiercił się w miejscu.

- Powinieneś pocałować kogoś na kim naprawdę Ci zależy. – rzucił po chwili ciszy młodszy chłopak.

- Może, ale w sumie to ona pocałowała mnie a nie ja ją. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Po co mówił o tym Inuzuce? – Poza tym to nie tak że jestem przyjemny dla ludzi i miałbym szansę całować się.

- Ja bym Cię pocałował. – wypalił Kiba zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Piaskowy ninja nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Chodzi mi o to, że jak Cię poznałem bliżej to jesteś całkiem miły! – niemal krzyknął na Kankuro. Ten dalej musiał mieć minę jakby chciał uciekać lub/i uderzyć Kibę.

- Za to że ze mną teraz siedzisz, że jesteś tu mimo że Cię wpakowałem do tej piekielnej nory, mogę pocałować Cię. Jesteś dla mnie miły i opiekuńczy, a wiem że wcale nie musisz. – próbował ratować sytuację Kiba. Kankuro zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

- Ani słowa więcej o tym że miałbyś mnie całować, okej? Może do rana zapomnę o tym co powiedziałeś. – rzucił ziewając. Inuzuka zamknął jadaczkę. Kankuro odwrócił się plecami do Kiby i spojrzał w okno.

Całować się z Inuzuką? Kto by chciał robić coś takiego?

Rano uciekł z pokoju jak najszybciej tak że lekarz Kiby na pewno zauważył że jest coś nie tak. Zapyta pewnie o to Inuzukę a ten mu wszystko wyśpiewa. Skończy się na tym że Kankuro otrzyma jeszcze jakąś Freudowską gadkę o represjonowanych pragnieniach i frustracjach seksualnych. Oczywiście że ma represjonowane pragnienia i frustracje seksualne! Ma piętnaście lat. Jego hormony uderzą w lędźwie lada dzień.

Wcale nie cieszyła go myśl że musi wracać do Kiby za trzy dni. Co najgorsze, nie mógł się z tego nijak wyplątać. Jego obecność była częścią misji ratunkowej psychiki Kiby.

Trzy dni minęły jak z bicza trzasnął. Niechętnie wracał do Inuzuki, ale widząc jego pogodną twarz nie myślał już tak o tym całym całowaniu się. Chłopiec także nie zająknął się o tym. Wyraźnie zapomniał kompletnie.

- Wiesz że wyjdę z stąd za dwa tygodnie? – rzucił Kankuro. Nie wiedział czy powinien to mówić Kibie, ale był pewien że chłopak powinien wiedzieć. Siedzieli po turecku na łóżku, twarzami do siebie i grali w karty. Jedyna rozrywka w wesołym domku.

- Wiem, mówiono mi. Powiedzieli że bez Ciebie będzie ze mną tak samo dobrze, ale nie wierzę im. – powiedział Kiba zaciskając dłonie na kartach. Próbował nauczyć Kankuro grać w pokera , ale mimo że pojmował zasady gry to przegrywał. Cholera, a Kiba handlował landrynkami. Po budyniu waniliowym, który dostawali w ramach słodyczy, miał ochotę na landrynki. I skąd ten gówniarz ma cukierki?

- Myślę że by Cię nie okłamali. – powiedział Kankuro głowiąc się jak ma to cholerstwo rozegrać. A może po prostu pobić Kibę i okraść landrynek?

- A ja uważam wręcz przeciwnie. – powiedział Kiba. Jak to możliwe że ten hałaśliwy gnojek ma taką spokojną, nic nie zdradzającą minę?

- Mam tego dość! Dawaj landrynki. – krzyknął w końcu Kankuro wyrzucając karty za siebie i rzucając się na Inuzukę. Wiedział że może go pokonać.

- Hola! Co z twoim zwykłym opanowaniem? – zaśmiał się młodszy chłopak opierając stopę na jego ramieniu i odpychając go w tył. Miał rację. To miejsce źle wpływało na Kankuro. Ten nic nie powiedział, tylko wstał i zebrał swoje karty. Usiadł na łóżku w poprzedniej pozycji.

- Dają tu tylko budyń do jedzenia. Nienawidzę budyniu. W ogóle nie wiedziałem że istnieje coś takiego! W Suna nie mamy potraw o tak podejrzanej konsystencji. – furknął Kankuro. Kiba zaśmiał się. Jak niewiele mimo wszystko trzeba by wyprowadzić piaskowego ninję z równowagi.

Niedługo potem zgasły światła. Kankuro wygrał trzy landrynki i był cholernie zadowolony. Inuzuka nie miał dla niego litości i nie oddał mu więcej cukierków. Zachowywał się jak ojciec Kankuro – dostaniesz tyle na ile sobie zapracowałeś. Jedną od razu wsadził do ust. Truskawkowa, uwielbia truskawkowe.

- Założę się że podobną minę miałbyś podczas orgazmu. – zaśmiał się Kiba cicho. Kankuro nic nie odpowiedział tylko cieszył się cukierkiem. Piaskowy ninja obrócił się na plecy i włożył prawą rękę pod głowę. Czekał aż Kiba złapie go za lewą dłoń. Ten jednak kilka razy wbił mu palec w ramię, dość boleśnie.

- Co? – zapytał zły Kankuro. O co chodzi? Dlaczego dzieciak nie może pójść spać tylko być jak reszta tych wariatów i trzymać go całą noc na nogach?

- Powiedz mi coś. – powiedział Kiba jakby prosił się o to żeby Kankuro go uderzył. Co za dziecko!

- Idź spać. – niemal warknął chłopak. Może było jego błogosławieństwem że nigdy nie musiał zajmować się młodszym bratem. Rany, to jakaś męczarnia!

- Jesteś najstarszy? – ciągnął niezrażony dzieciak.

- Tak. – Kankuro miał nadzieję że agresywny ton i krótkie odpowiedz zrażą psiego chłopaka. A gdzie tam!

- Masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo?

- Temari i Gaara to mało? – Oczy mu się same zamykały. Ciołek dźgnął go palcem po raz kolejny.

- Nie jesteś do nich podobny. Oni do siebie są.

- Jestem podobny do ojca, oni do matki. – To prawda. Temari i Gaara zawsze byli bliżej związani. Może przez to że siostra czuła potrzebę opieki nad malutkim braciszkiem. A może właśnie przez to że patrząc na siebie nawzajem widzieli od razu własne pokrewieństwo.

- Czy czujesz przez to mniejszą miłość do mamy? – Kankuro nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nad tym też nie zastanawiał się: mamy nie pamiętał w ogóle, ojciec zawsze preferował „szorstką miłość".

- Jesteś idiotą. Przecież to tak nie działa.

- Psy tak mają. Czemu nie ludzie?

- Jesteś półgłówkiem. Nie gadam z Tobą o tym. Zmień temat albo zamknij się. Osobiście naciskał bym na to byś zamknął się. – warknął Kankuro i odwrócił się do Inuzuki plecami. Zaczynał nawet lubić dzieciaka a ten wszystko zepsuł.

- Czy to prawda że teraz zostaliście sami? – zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu Kiba. Piaskowy ninja zagryzł dolną wargę. Skąd wiedział?

- To nic że jest Ci smutno. Mi czasem jest smutno jak myślę o tacie, a nie pamiętam go w ogóle. Do tego mam jeszcze mamę…

- Zamknij się w końcu i idź spać! – Kankuro gwałtownie przerwał wywód chłopaka. Miał w nosie rozterki Inuzuki. Niech przestanie po prostu gadać i pójdzie spać, Kundel!

- Nie martw się. Masz Temari i Gaarę. To lepsze niż nie mieć kompletnie nikogo i być samemu…

- Zamknij się, bo guzik wiesz! – rzucił w końcu wściekły Kankuro. Obrócił się gwałtownie na łóżku w stronę dzieciaka. Ten spojrzał na niego przestraszony.

- A jak o czymś nic nie wiesz to się nie wymądrzaj! Zamknij pysk i idź spać! – warknął i obrócił się tyłem do Kiby. Mógł po prostu wstać i wyjść, ale obawiał się że mogliby go wziąć za wariata i zamknąć gdzieś. Młodszy chłopak zamknął usta i leżał bez słowa za plecami starszego.

Kankuro obudził się w podłym nastroju. Może starszy chłopak był nieprzyjemny, ale nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z kimś obcym o swoim życiu rodzinnym, a raczej jego braku! Kiba był obcym, bo jedyne co ich łączyło to to że Kankuro uratował go od pewnej śmierci i teraz funkcjonował jako „narzędzie terapeutyczne" Inuzuki.

Kiba nic nie mówił do niego. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w okno; za nim była paskudna, deszczowa pogoda. Wyglądał tak samo gdy Kankuro pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Zrobiło się mu żal Inuzuki. Nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, po prostu sapnął zły. Wszedł lekarz Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja próbował się wymknąć, ale ten czując ciężką atmosferę zatrzymał starszego chłopaka.

- Co się stało? – zapytał tym tonem który przyprawiał lalkarza o dreszcze obrzydzenia. Zawsze tak zaczynało się godzinne przesłuchanie, podczas którego wszystko co powie zostanie zinterpretowane jako coś złego.

Żaden z chłopaków nie odezwał się słowem. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nich rozwścieczony. Złapał Kankuro za ramię i wyciągnął z pokoju.

- Chcesz pomóc, przestań zachowywać się jakbyś połknął kij. Jedyne czego Kiba chce to zrozumienia i akceptacji. Sam to powiedziałeś. Odrobiny kontaktu z kimś kogo uważa za zaufaną osobę. – niemal syknął mężczyzna. Kankuro czuł jakby każde słowo mężczyzny raziło go prądem. Próbował coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, ale z jego ust dobywały się jedynie pojedyncze sylaby. Nie zachowuje się jakby ktoś wcisnął mu kij w tyłek! To Inuzuka zawsze robi wszystko źle.

- Nie możesz wybierać co chcesz mu powiedzieć. Pomagasz, albo mogę i dziś wyrzucić Cię stąd na zbity pysk. – powiedział lekarz a Kankuro nie wiedział czy grożą mu czy obiecują że wypuszczą.

- Obiecujesz? – zapytał chłopak ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Lekarz chwycił go pod ramię i pociągnął przez korytarz. Zaprowadził pod portiernię. Kankuro był przerażony. Nie sądził że tak łatwo go mogą stąd wypuścić. Właściwie to go wyrzucają.

- Dobry jesteś tylko w walce. W ogóle nie masz ducha. – powiedział lekarz. Chwycił mocniej chłopaka pod ramię.

- Oddajcie jego ubranie. Wychodzi. – powiedział do pielęgniarki w recepcji. Ta lekko zdziwiona wyjęła papierową torbę z rzeczami Kankuro. Położyła je na ladę. Ten zszokowany spojrzał na pakunek jakby miał wybuchnąć. Nie sądził że mogą go wyrzucić, przecież był im potrzebny! Był, prawda?

Lekarz patrzył na niego zniecierpliwiony, jakby czekał aż chłopak ubierze się, wyjdzie i przestanie bruździć jego terapii. Kankuro zacisnął wargi. Dwa tygodnie temu byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc wyjść stąd. Dziś nie był taki pewny.

- Sugerujesz że nie pomagam? Dzięki mnie nie musi brać tego świństwa! Możesz z nim pogadać! – niemal krzyknął Kankuro. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

- Myślałem że będziesz przydatny, ale zamiast pomagać denerwujesz go, odtrącasz. To nie jest mu potrzebne. – powiedział lekarz.

- Nie będę go traktował wyjątkowo, bo pomieszało się mu w głowie. Zasługuje na takie same traktowanie jak każdy inny. – furknął Kankuro.

- Nie, nie potrzebuje Twojego syczenia na niego, wybierania co mu powiesz. Wiem że nie jesteś z nim blisko związany, pewnie nie chcesz i tę sytuację widzisz jako wyjątkowo niefortunną. Wcale nie pomagasz w terapii a jedynie prowadzisz do tego że muszę rozwiązywać problemy które napiętrzają się przez Ciebie. – Chłopak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł jakby ktoś uderzył go po twarzy. Jak to zawiódł? Jak to był obciążeniem? Nigdy nie spotkała go taka sytuacja.

- To co mam zrobić? – rzucił, niemal warknął na lekarza, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Pójdziesz i wyjaśnisz całą sprawę. Już! – rozkazał mężczyzna niemal krzycząc na Kankuro. Nie może go tak traktować. Był pierworodnym cholernego Kazekage!

- Nic z tego! Nie będę mówił o **tym**! – powiedział chłopak.

- Będziesz mówił o wszystkim, albo wynoś się. – powiedział lekarz, ale Kankuro zacisnął mocno szczęki. Jak może tak mówić? Chłopak był pewien że gada tak specjalnie by go sprowokować do wrócenia do Inuzuki. Najgorsze jest to że te gierki umysłowe działały!

- Wiem że jak odejdę to Kiba pogrąży się w szaleństwie i znów będziecie go szprycować tym szajsem od którego zamieni się w roślinę. – warknął Kankuro. Wiedział że nie myli się. Lekarz spojrzał na niego; jego twarz złagodniała na jedną chwilę.

- Nie mogę obiecać że mu nic nie dam, bo jeśli dowie się że go zostawiłeś może zareagować gwałtownie. – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Ja go nie zostawiam! To wy mnie wyrzucacie! – niemal krzyknął na pół bloku psychiatrycznego. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wyższością. Gdyby nie to że Kankuro ma zablokowaną czakrę rozniósłby go w drobny mak. Przysięga!

- Wszystko albo nic. – powtórzył mężczyzna wkładając ręce do kieszeni kitla. Piaskowy ninja niemal przybrał odcień purpury.

- Świetnie! – krzyknął na lekarza i poszedł do pokoju Inuzuki. Nabrał powietrza do płuc. Nie wiedział czy chciał krzyczeć ze złości, czy z bezradności.

- Moja rodzina to nie rodzina. Z ojcem nie miałem kontaktu nigdy, matki nie pamiętam. Temari i Gaary nie widziałem przez ostatnie siedem lat. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się ponowie to nie było jak zjazd rodzinny, to byli obcy ludzie. – niemal krzyknął Kankuro. Kiba patrzył na niego zszokowany. Pewnie jeszcze długo trawił jego słowa. Piaskowy ninja miał to gdzieś. Ma nadzieję że Inuzuka nigdy więcej nie będzie drążył tematu.

Przez trzy kolejne dni zastanawiał się czy nie pójść porozmawiać z kimś o całej tej chorej sytuacji jaka wyniknęła: od tego że jego rodzina jest kompletnie do bani do tego że obcy dzieciak chce go całować. Och, jakżeby Kankuro chciał o tym zapomnieć, ale nie mógł. Z nikim nie nawiązywał bliskich kontaktów i naprawdę chciał poczuć prawdziwą czułość. Chciał prawdziwych emocji. Co w tym złego?

Grał w pasjansa. Nie mógł przestać przeglądać się w lustrze by oglądać malinkę. Robiła się już żółta. Niedługo zniknie całkowicie.

Coś prawdziwego.

Kankuro pamiętał swój pierwszy pocałunek. Myślał wtedy przez chwilę że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Był bardzo zaskoczony kiedy dziewczyna go pocałowała. Chyba była jedyną osobą której na nim zależało. No i nie odstraszał jej jego podły charakter.

Kibie na nim przecież nie zależało. Chciał tylko od niego jego poczytalności. Kontaktu z kimś kto jest normalny i nie należy do personelu medycznego. Dlatego lekarze też trzymali tu Kankuro, by dać Inuzuce to poczucie że ma jakiś kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Kankuro był głupi myśląc że mogłoby być inaczej. Zachowywał się jak głupi szczeniak. Robił sobie płonne nadzieje.

Trzeciej nocy poszedł do Kiby. Miał nadzieję że ten nie wspomni ani słowem o rodzinie Kankuro, ani o pocałunku. To by było niestosowne. Inuzuki siedział w ciszy na łóżku. Na kolanach trzymał książkę.

- Co to? – zapytał piaskowy ninja. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo i podał mu tomik. Lalkarz niemal roześmiał się kiedy spojrzał na okładkę: Alicja w krainie czarów.

- Och, to stanowczo nie jest książka dla wariatów. – zaśmiał się. Był prawie pewien że w rolach co poniektórych bohaterów tej książki można obsadzić tutejszych pacjentów. Jeszcze Kiba weźmie treść na serio i popadnie w sen na jawie.

- Może to znaczy że nie jestem już tak szalony. – uśmiechnął się Inuzuka. – Poza tym przeczytałem ją jakieś sto razy już. Możesz ją zabrać dla siebie.

- Mam chyba dość szaleńców na dziś. I najbliższy miesiąc. Albo resztę życia. – powiedział Kankuro. Kiba odłożył książkę na stolik nocny.

- Przyniosłeś karty. – zapytał Inuzuka. Kankuro wyjął talię zza gumki spodni i rzucił na łóżko.

Grali w pokera długo. Nie mówili zbyt wiele. Czasami przeżywali swoje porażki rzucając okazjonalne przekleństwa. Tak bardzo szybko dotrwali do ciszy nocnej. Światła na całym bloku zgasły powodując u niektórych pacjentów okrzyki przerażenia lub złości. Kiba w ciszy wsunął się pod kołdrę. Kankuro położył się na drugim brzegu łóżka.

- Chce Cię o coś prosić. – powiedział Kiba. Kankuro był bliski zaśnięcia. Ten dzieciak ma jakiś radar na takie chwile? Kiedy piaskowy ninja chce iść spać dzieciak go rozbudza.

- O co takiego? – zapytał wiedząc że Inuzuka nie przestanie mu zawracać głowy i przeszkadzać spać, nim nie zostanie wysłuchany do końca.

- Możesz… nie wyjdę stąd za prędko… może nigdy… Ty niedługo wyjdziesz i wrócisz na pewno do Suna. – Kiba wyraźnie nie potrafił powiedzieć o co mu chodzi.

- Powiedz po prostu o co chodzi. – rzucił sennie Kankuro. Inuzuka stłamsił słowa w poduszce. Starszy chłopak zaczął się denerwować: - Mówże głośniej.

- Możesz mnie pocałować? – rzucił w poduszkę Kiba, ale nieco uniósł głowę tak by Kankuro mógł go usłyszeć.

- Mogę, ale tego nie zrobię. – powiedział chłopak obracając się plecami do Kiby. Tylko dlatego że powiedziano mu że jest bezużytecznym narzędziem terapeutycznym jeszcze nie wyszedł z pokoju obrzucając Kibę obelgami. Powtarzał sobie w myślach że musi być miły i współczujący.

- Dlaczego? Mogę nigdy stąd nie wyjść. Chce po prostu trochę normalności! Tego wszystkiego co robią moi rówieśnicy! – powiedział płaczliwie dzieciak mając nadzieję skruszyć serce Kankuro.

- Usłyszałeś ten tekst z rówieśnikami od lekarza, prawda? – zapytał przebiegle starszy chłopak obracając się nieznacznie w stronę Inuzuki. Ten nic nie powiedział.

- Przecież wszyscy Ci mówią że wyjdziesz stąd nim skończy się zima, więc na pewno jeszcze będziesz miał pełno okazji by się całować ze swoimi rówieśnicami. – rzucił Kankuro kładąc się na powrót i patrząc w okno. Na zewnątrz szalała burza a on nienawidził burzy. Zabłysł blisko piorun, tak że wydawało się że uderzył w sąsiedni budynek.

- Chce z Tobą. Chce się całować z Tobą. – rzucił Inuzuka. Kankuro był zaskoczony, ale nie zszokowany; był jedyną poczytalną osobą w pobliżu. Nic dziwnego że Kiba przylgnął do niego.

- Jak to zrobię dasz mi spokój? – zapytał Kankuro mając dość wiercącego się i zawodzącego jak kot w rui, dzieciaka.

- Tak, tak! – rzucił zapalczywie Inuzuka. To nieco przeraziło starszego chłopaka. Nie chciał wkładać w tego całusa żadnego uczucia. Chciał to zrobić dla spokoju i komfortu Inuzuki.

- Nie podniecaj się tak. To nic szczególnego. – powiedział obracając się w stronę Kiby. On tylko zarumienił się. Deszcz bił po szybach.

- To co mam robić? – zapytał Kiba. Kankuro nie wiedział jak zacząć. W końcu to jego pocałowano ostatnim razem.

- Ułóż się wygodnie i odpręż. – powiedział piaskowy ninja. Inuzuka wykonał polecenie grzecznie i w ciszy. Wyglądał na spiętego. Kankuro pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go; ledwo musnął wargami.

- Już? – zapytał zdziwiony Kiba.

- Już. – uśmiechnął się Kankuro.

- Tyle? – niemal zaśmiał się Inuzuka. Piaskowy ninja położył się na skraju łóżka zwrócony w stronę chłopaka.

- Mówiłem że to nic takiego. – rzucił od niechcenia. Robił się senny.

- Myślę że jesteś po prostu w tym do bani. – zarechotał dzieciak. Kankuro zwężył oczy w wściekłe kreski.

- Zarzuca mi to ktoś kto nigdy nie całował się?

- Umiem poznać słaby pocałunek gdy go doświadczam.

- To jak Twoim zdaniem wygląda dobry? – zapytał podstępnie Kankuro.

- No wiesz… Taki od którego zabiera dech, taki od którego serce pływa w rozkoszy. – powiedział Inuzuki jak natchniony. Kankuro parsknął śmiechem.

- To chyba oznacza że powinieneś zrobić to z kimś na kim naprawdę Ci zależy.

- Tak mi się wydaje. – ziewnął głośno Kiba. – Choć dalej myślę że to przez to że jesteś w tym do bani.

- Dupek. – ziewnął Kankuro. Zasnął szybko. Usta Kiby były miękkie i smakowały pastą do zębów. Śniło mu się to całą noc. Czuł napięcie w plecach do rana.

Obudził go piorun. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na pogrążonego w śnie Inuzukę. Był taki spokojny kiedy nie otwierał ust. Kolejny piorun rozproszył jego uwagę. Nienawidził burz. W Suna rzadko się zdarzały i trwały krótko. Czuł się niepewnie w Konoha. Wszystko było inne.

Odwrócił się od okna, w stronę Inuzuki. Kiba zamlaskał odnotowując ruch na łóżku. Kankuro zamknął oczy i udawał że śpi. Inuzuki podniósł zaledwie głowę z poduszki. Coś zamruczał do siebie samego. Położył się z powrotem.

Następnego dnia Kiba nic nie wspominał o pocałunku. Wydawał się trochę skrępowany, ale rozpromienił się kiedy wszedł jego lekarz. Kankuro wrócił siebie. Na oddziale otwartym było spokojnie. Kilkoro pacjentów przestało pojawiać się w świetlicy więc piaskowy ninja założył że wyszli z psychiatryka. Dobrze dla nich.

Cały dzień wyczekiwał aż przyjdzie do niego lekarz prowadzący Inuzukę i powie że spieprzył całą dotychczasową terapię tym jedyne pocałunkiem, ale tak nie stało się. Był pewien że albo Kiba nic nie powiedział psychiatrze, albo nie miało to znaczenia.

Miał nadzieję że nic nie zepsuł w umyśle Inuzuki.

Kiedy już dwa dni nikt nie przychodził z pretensjami był pewien że pocałunek nie wyrządził krzywy wilczemu chłopcu. Pomyśleć że jeszcze tydzień temu wzdrygał się na myśl o tym. Dotknął swoich ust opuszkami palców. Czuł dalej pocałunek na ścierpłych nagle ustach. Oblizywał je jakby mógł poczuć na nich jeszcze dotyk warg Inuzuki.

Siedział w dużym fotelu ustawionym naprzeciw okna. Dalej padał deszcz. Nienawidził deszczu. Pomyśleć że w Suna opad jest jak zbawienie. Podsunął nogi pod brodę. Czytał „Alicję w Krainie Czarów" chyba już trzeci raz. W końcu bohaterka książki wracała do zmysłów i wydostawała się z koszmaru własnoręcznie utkanej iluzji. Inuzuka też wydostanie się ze swojego koszmaru.

Trzeciego dnia udało się mu przekonać strażnika że może przejść na oddział zamknięty nieco wcześniej. Chciał Kibie zanieść książkę jaką przyniosła mu Temari przed wyjazdem w zamian za podarowany egzemplarz. Podszedł do drzwi pokoju Kiby, ale nie wszedł usłyszawszy rozmowę wewnątrz.

- … a jak nikt mnie nie będzie chciał? – zapytał Inuzuki.

- Kochanie, jestem pewna że nikt nie będzie tak patrzył na to. - odpowiedział kobiecy głos.

- Ale… Ale on był **we **mnie, wewnątrz. To tak -

- Nie, nie, Kochanie! Nie mów tak! To wcale nie było tak. Jesteś ofiarą techniki, nie… gwałtu. - powiedziała kobieta mocno, tylko ostatnie słowo było cicho wypowiedziane.

- Z tego co pamiętam gwałt jest zmuszeniem drugiej osoby do obcowania płciowego, poddania się innej czynności seksualnej lub wykonania takiej czynności. Nie sądzę byś się kwalifikował. – powiedziała kobieta spokojnie. – Nie mogę zaprzeczyć że w jakiś sposób pogwałcono Twoją nietykalność cielesną, ale nie zgwałcono Cię, rozumiesz?

- Tak… rozumiem. – zająknął się Kiba chyba jednak do końca nie przyjmując do wiadomości informacje. Kankuro nie miał gdzie uciekać przed kobietą która opuszczała pokój, o czym świadczyło skrzypnięcie materaca. Udał że właśnie miał wchodzić do pokoju. Niemal wpadł na kobietą którą widział wcześniej z Inuzuką; cała na biało tylko te krwistoczerwone usta.

- Dobry wieczór, Kocie. – powiedziała drapieżnie.

- Zależy dla kogo. – odrzucił niechętnie. Trochę bał się podejść do Kiby. Temat toczonej przez niego dyskusji trochę paraliżował Kankuro. Musiał zachowywać się jakby nic nie słyszał. Inuzuki uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie, tak jak zawsze. Cholera, kto jest tak dobrym aktorem? Czuć się jak szmata w środku i uśmiechać się na zewnątrz.

- O! przyniosłeś mi prezent? Łał, czuję się prawie jak Twój chłopak. – zaśmiał się Kiba.

- Nie bądź taki zadowolony z siebie, Kundlu. – sarknął Kankuro i uderzył lekko Inuzukę po głowie tomem. Chłopak tylko zaśmiał się i wziął książkę.

- No dalej, powiedz mi coś miłego. Przecież wiem że potrafisz. – powiedział dzieciak zadziornie. Piaskowy ninja uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

- Do twarzy Ci z wariatkowem. – Inuzuki szturchnął go w ramię.

- Jesteś takim złośliwym chamem. – Dlaczego Kankuro nie może oderwać spojrzenia od warg Kiby?

- Jakby mnie to interesowało. – powiedział starszy chłopak zabierając rękę spod dłoni młodszego. Kiedy ona tam się znalazła w ogóle? Pewnie to był przypadek.

- Arystokratyczny dupek. – furknął Kiba. Pokręcił się chwilę w miejscu. Kankuro spojrzał na niego spokojnie. Musi się przestać gapić na wargi chłopca! Czuł jak jego własne usta nabiegają krwią i mrowią. Czy to hormony?

Zaczęli grać w karty, ale żaden z nich nie angażował się w grę. Obaj patrzyli na siebie badawczo pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Kankuro musiał kilka razy ugryźć się w dolną wargę, bo mrowiła tak mocno, jakby żądała pocałowania Kiby by uspokoić się. Piaskowy ninja starał się o tym nie myśleć.

Kiedy pochłonęły ich ciemności ciszy nocnej było tylko gorzej. Inuzuki złapał go za rękę nic nie mówiąc. Kankuro był pewien że jego serce szukało możliwości wyrwania się z piersi. Musiały go hormony roznosić.

Zasnął i miał mgliste sny erotyczne.

Obudził się. Leżał patrząc za okno. Kiba był ciasno przyciśnięty do jego pleców, z głową wciśniętą w jego szyję, z ramieniem wokoło jego pasa. Jak znaleźli się w tej pozycji? Kankuro miał ochotę odepchnąć Inuzukę, ale długo nie mógł się na to zdecydować. Wydawało się mu że za długo myślał o tym, tak że denerwowało go to że nie mógł podjąć decyzji o odepchnięciu dzieciaka od siebie. W jakiś sposób podobało się mu to.

Wydawało mu się że nigdy nie zaśnie z kimś chuchającym mu w kark, ale jednak pogrążył się w śnie. Jego nastoletni mózg chciał więcej bliskości od Inuzuki, ale musiał zadowolić się jedynie myślami, ponieważ Kankuro nie miał zamiaru dobierać się do Kiby.

Rano obudził się bez Kiby przytulonego do swoich pleców. Dzieciak spał spokojnie na drugim krańcu posłania. Starszy chłopak był nieco zawiedzony. Niemal spoliczkował się w myślach za takie uczucia. Jest po prostu głupi i prawdopodobnie napalony.

Kiba obudził się coś mamrocąc do siebie. Spojrzał na Kankuro zaspany.

- Rzucałeś się w nocy. Miałeś koszmary? – zapytał Inuzuki z zamkniętymi oczami. Starszego chłopaka przeszedł deszcz przerażanie. Nie miał pojęcia że jego sny mogą objawiać się na zewnątrz! Miał nadzieję że nie powiedział czegoś nieodpowiedniego, ale gdyby tak było to zapewne Kiba nie przepuściłby okazji by podokuczać mu z tego powodu.

- Nie pamiętam. Może. Mówiłem coś? – zapytał eksperymentalnie.

- No coś tam jęczałeś, jakby z bólu. Jesteś pewien że to nie ten…

- Jestem pewien że to nie ten pasożyt. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. – rzucił gniewnie. Brakowało tylko by jego hormony wpakowały go w tarapaty.

- A – ale to może być bardzo niebezpieczne. Powinieneś powiedzieć komuś. – powiedział Inuzuka.

- Mówię że to nic. – warknął straszy chłopak. Rany, dlaczego dzieciak musi być taki uparty?

- Po prostu nie chce żebyś tu siedział dłużej, z tym czymś w środku. I to przeze mnie. – powiedział Inuzuka i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Jasne, Kankuro mógł mu nic nie powiedzieć, ale potem znowu by go szarpał lekarz Inuzuki.

- To nie pasożyt… - wymruczał cicho. Spojrzał w innym kierunku. – To hormony.

- Ho- Och… Och… OCH. –niemal wymruczał Kiba kiedy zrozumiał co Kankuro mu powiedział. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- To dzięki mnie? Wiesz, kręcę Cię? – zapytał prosto Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja niemal zapadł się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

- Chciałbyś. – mruknął Kankuro. Brzmiał tak neutralnie jak to możliwe.

- Kto by chciał być obiektem westchnień kogoś kto całuje tak chujowo jak Ty? – zadrwił Inuzuki. Kankuro zrobił brzydki grymas złości.

- Odezwał się król pocałunków. – warknął starszy chłopak.

- To wszystko przez to że nie dałeś mi szansy oddać go. – rzucił Kiba pokazując język Kankuro. – Zobaczyłbyś jak się całuje.

- Och, proszę… Jakbym chciał to powtórzyć. – przewrócił oczami starszy chłopak. Młodszy zaśmiał się podle przysuwając się do niego:

- Twoje usta mówią nie, ale fiut tak.

Dobrze że Kankuro siedział na łóżku, bo kolana mu zmiękły. Co za bezczelny, bezpośredni szczyl. Kto tak mówi?

- Skąd wiesz że nie śniła mi się jakaś laska? – rzucił straszy chłopak próbując ratować honor. Kiba zadarł głowę do góry, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.

- W sumie nie pomyślałem o tym… - odpowiedział szczerze. Kankuro zaśmiał się głośno. O rany! Głupota dzieciaka go zabije. O mało co nie zapadł się pod ziemię ze strachu a dzieciak sam nie wiedział co mówił.

- Znacznie przeceniasz swoją atrakcyjność. – zaśmiał się Kankuro. Kiba naburmuszył się, ale ze złośliwym uśmiechem odpowiedział:

- Stary, zobaczysz. Wyrosnę na prawdziwe ciacho. Zwierzęcy magnetyzm, te sprawy. Od jednego mojego spojrzenia kobiety będą miały majtki na kolanach a faceci albo będą chcieli być mną, albo będzie budzić się w nich gejowska strona. Tylko poczekaj.

- Marzenia, bo człowiek staje się homofonem słuchając Cię. – zaśmiał się Kankuro złośliwie.

- Widać że nie masz pojęcia o seksie skoro myślisz że chodzi w nim o gadanie. – zadrwił Kiba.

- Głupi kundel.

- Lepiej być kundlem niż kotem kabuki. – odrzucił Kiba kończąc ich dyskusje. Chyba nigdy nie staną się dla siebie mili. Lekarz wszedł do pokoju i Kankuro z niego uciekł szybko. Ostatnie czego potrzebuje to psychoanaliza.

W myśl powiedzenia, że jeśli góra nie przychodzi do Ciebie, Ty musisz przyjść do góry, jeszcze tego samego dnia Kankuro nawiedził lekarz Kiby. A dlaczego by nie, prawda? Piaskowy ninja myślał że może Inuzuki wydał się z tym całym pocałunkiem i teraz jego lekarz przyszedł suszyć starszemu chłopakowi głowę o szkody jakie poczynił w psychoterapii młodszego.

- Wychodzisz za trochę ponad tydzień. Pamiętasz o tym? – zapytał przyjaźnie mężczyzna niezdradzającym nic tonem. Kankuro spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Odliczam dni z niecierpliwością. – odpowiedział. Lekarz spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

- Chcesz porozmawiać o Twoim pobycie tu? – zapytał eksperymentalnie doktor, wiedząc że wstępuje na grząski grunt. Kankuro spojrzał nań zły.

- Absolutnie nie. – powiedział twardo chłopak.

- Na pewno? Mógłbym Ci pomóc znaleźć odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. – naciskał ostrożnie.

- Kiedy przestanie padać deszcz? – zapytał chłopak patrząc tępo w okno. Miał natrętne myśli o całowaniu Kiby.

- Kiedy zacznie padać śnieg. – powiedział półżartem doktor. Kankuro nie zareagował. W ciszy wpatrywał się w niepogodę na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna w końcu zrezygnował z rozmawiania z nim i wyszedł ze świetlicy na oddziale otwartym.

Może w gadaniu Kiby o tym pasożycie coś jest? Te myśli nie są wytworem wyobraźni! Najlepiej kogoś pokonać (w przypadku tego pasożyta przejąć ciało) kiedy ninja boryka się z mętlikiem w swojej głowie.

Kankuro czuł jak pogrąża się w spirali psychozy: może skończyć jak Inuzuka wierząc że żądze budzi w nim jakaś obca istota żyjąca w nim; albo może się przyznać przed samym sobą: tak, jestem gejem i pociąga mnie Kiba Inuzuka.

Podoba mu się teoria z opętaniem.

Był na siebie wściekły kolejne dwa dni. Kobiety Inuzuka odważyły się przyjść do niego, wierząc że już im wybaczył tę farsę - mocno się zawiodły.

- Przyniosłyśmy Ci kilka książek żebyś się nie nudził. – powiedziała młodsza. Kankuro spojrzał na nią nienawistnie. To była po części jej wina że wyciągnięto z niego geja.

- Nie możecie iść dręczyć go! – rzucił Kankuro. Siostra Kiby nie była do niego wcale podobna. Zauważył ze zdziwieniem że ma ona ostrzejsze rysy twarzy niż brat.

- Przestań się złościć. Przecież wychodzisz za tydzień. – powiedziała dziewczyna niemal smutno.

- Wiesz, lekarz powiedział nam że Kiba czuje się lepiej kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. Że nie dźgnął się ani razu odkąd tu jesteś… Boimy się że jak wyjdziesz to wszystko wróci. – wyjąkała niepewnie. Kankuro chciał jej powiedzieć że ma to w nosie i chce po prostu wyjść, ale jemu też nie było w to mi graj jeśli Kiba pogrążyłby się znów w psychozie. Nie wiedział do końca czemu…

- Po raz dziesiąty: nic mu nie będzie, jak będzie sobie dalej tak radził jak teraz to wyjdzie przed końcem zimy. – rzucił już zrezygnowany. Ciągle powtarzał to Kibie. Nie chce mówić tego jego siostrze.

- Obawiam się że Kiba może tego tak nie czuć. Rozmawiałam z nim wcześniej i co chwila pytał, prosił, bym przekonała Cię byś został dłużej. – powiedziała spokojnie. Kankuro czuł się coraz bardziej zażenowany.

- Nic z tego, nie mam zamiaru przebywać w tym wesołym domku ani chwili dłużej. – powiedział neutralnie chłopak.

- No to wiem, ale pomyślałam że może chciałbyś zamieszkać u nas i przychodzić do Kiby czasem. – powiedziała w zakłopotaniu.

- Z jednego wariatkowa trafić do drugiego? Nie, dzięki. – rzucił złośliwie, ale jego gejowska strona krzyczała żeby przeprowadzał się do Inuzukich i odwiedzał Kibę jak najczęściej.

- Poza tym, lekarz chyba mówił wam że odseparowanie ode mnie jest jedną z części jego terapii. – powiedział Kankuro. _Odseparowanie to takie brzydkie _słowo, pomyślał z melancholią. Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok zawstydzona. Oczywiście że wiedziała. Inuzukowie nie wierzyli w psychiatrów najwyraźniej; nie można ich winić. Tak jak Kiba uważał że dźganie się wypędzi pasożyta, tak jego siostra wierzyła że Kankuro jest ratunkiem dla brata i chciała chłopaków trzymać razem jak najdłużej.

- Bądź dla niego miły. Potrzebuje tego. – powiedziała na odchodne.

- Jestem zawsze miły. – zadrwił, ale jego rozmówczyni już wyszła. Chciałby zostać z Kibą, móc go pocałować jeszcze raz, ale nie tak: nie chciał robić tego w wariatkowie kiedy obaj wmawiają sobie: „pocałowałem go bo jest jedyną osobą którą tu znam". Mogliby to zrobić poza wariatkowem, prawda?

Kankuro wie że poza oddziałem psychiatrycznym zwiałby od propozycji pocałowania Kiby jak najdalej. Straszy chłopak był bezczelny i wyszczekany, ale kiedy przychodziło do okazywania uczuć robił się tchórzliwy jak mały kociak.

Wieczorem poszedł do Kiby. Ten wyglądał na bardzo słabego: blady, dziwnie drżący.

- Zachorowałeś? Wyglądasz słabo. – powiedział Kankuro podchodząc do Inuzuki. Ten podniósł na niego wzrok. Jego oczy były szkliste od gorączki. Na policzkach miał głęboki rumieniec.

- Nie, muszę mieć tylko słabszy dzień. – odrzucił z uśmiechem Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja nie drążył tematu na siłę. Zaczęli grać w karty. Kankuro robił się naprawdę dobry w tym.

- Pocałujesz mnie jeszcze? – zapytał niespodziewanie Kiba. Kankuro spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Jakoś nie marzy się mi to. – powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił. W środku strach zmroził go do rdzenia.

- Myślałem że podobam się Ci. – odpowiedział prosto Kiba.

- Nie przypominam sobie żebym coś takiego powiedział. – odrzucił Kankuro. Naprawdę nie wierzył że mógłby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć coś takiego Inuzuce - komukolwiek! - nawet w żartach.

- No dalej, pokażę Ci jak powinno się całować to może przestaniesz w tym ssać. – zakpił Kiba jakby chciał rzucić starszemu chłopakowi wyzwanie. Ten spojrzał na młodszego badawczo. A co jeśli Inuzuka ma takie same pragnienia? A co jeśli… lubi Kankuro?

- Po prostu powiedz że na mnie lecisz. – powiedział piaskowy ninja udając niezainteresowanie całą jakże krępującą sytuacją.

- Phi~! Chyba w Twoich snach, Laleczko. – rzucił Kiba rumieniąc się lekko. A może to tylko ten chorobowy wypiek?

- Nie nazywaj mnie „Laleczką", Kundlu! – zagroził Kankuro. Młodszy chłopak nie przejął się tym wcale.

- Nie nazywaj mnie „Kundlem", Chłoptasiu. – warknął Kiba. Patrzyli na siebie chwilę nienawistnie. Napięcie zawisło między nimi jak pomost. Po chwili Inuzuka skoczył na Kankuro i strącił go z łóżka. Ten uderzył o posadzkę plecami. Uch, to bolało. Jego ciało odzwyczaiło się od uderzeń przez ten miesiąc. Starszy chłopak złapał młodszego za gardło i tak że Kiba musiał się wyprostować niechętnie.

- He, nawet z zablokowaną czakrą jestem silniejszy od Ciebie. – zaśmiał się podle Kankuro. – Gdzie Twoja zwierzęca moc?

Ledwo piaskowy ninja zdołał dokończyć i Kiba uderzył go we wnętrze łokcia tak że ramię nieposłusznie się ugięło. Wbił pazury w krtań Kankuro, jakby chciał mu wyrwać jabłko Adama. Dzieciak miał wzrok szaleńca. Starszy chłopak był pewny że młodszy zrobi to: zatopi pazury w ciele i wyrwie mu grdykę.

- Nie drażnij wariata. – wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk Kiba, zupełnie jak zwierze. – Nigdy nie wiesz co Ci zrobi.

Z tymi słowami przesunął dłoń po szyi Kankuro i dotknął miejsca które wcześniej ugryzł. Siniak wyblakł, ale wydawało się że Kiba widział go dalej. Uśmiechnął się ostro.

- Boisz się mnie? – zamruczał Inuzuka przysuwając się do Kankuro. Ten zaparł się przedramionami o obojczyki chłopaka na nim. – Myślałem że shinobi z Suna nie boją się niczego…

Starszy chłopak czuł na ramionach te wibrację z jaką poruszała się klatka piersiowa Inuzuki przy każdym warknięciu.

- Nie boję się Ciebie. – powiedział Kankuro stając się zepchnąć z siebie Inuzukę. Uderzył się piszczelem w łóżko. Wydawało się mu że paznokcie Kiby zrobiły się dłuższe, bardziej ostre.

- Nie chce żebyś się bał. – zamruczał Kiba pochylając się nad piaskowym ninją. Ten myślał że teraz Inuzuka go pocałuje. Rany, czekał aby go pocałował! Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej bezradny, bardziej zdominowany, oddany… Chciał żeby Kiba to wykorzystał. Jego pięść wystrzeliła w stronę Kiby, ale ten pochwycił ją, złapał też drugą rękę i przytrzymał dłonie nad głową Kankuro. Ten wyprężył się. Och, to było takie podniecające!

- Podoba Ci się to, _Laleczko_? – zamruczał Kiba a jego ciepły oddech omiótł usta Kankuro. Ten ledwo powstrzymał drżenie. Nie chciał żeby Inuzuka wiedział że to podnieca go. Młodszy chłopak ścisnął jego nadgarstki mocno.

- Komu by się podobało coś takiego? – _Tak, dobrze, trzymaj to na dystans. Nie pozwól tym pragnieniom wypłynąć._ – To obrzydliwe.

- Tak uważasz? – powiedział zadowolony Kiba. Gnojek był taki pewny siebie. Kankuro nigdy nie spotkał kogoś kto miał tak niezachwiane zdanie o sobie. Inuzuki przeciągnął nosem po szczęce starszego chłopaka. Polizał go w okolicy ucha.

- Pachniesz i smakujesz podnieceniem. – zaśmiał się Kiba podle. Starszy chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć że to dzieje się. Zdradził go zapach? Dzieciak musiał go podpuszczać.

- Ile razy mam Ci mówić że to hormony? Pewnie pachę podnieceniem cały boży dzień! – rzucił już zły. Musi się z tego wywinąć jakoś. – Będziesz w moim wieku to będziesz widział o czym mówię.

- Nie chcesz by Ci ulżyć? – powiedział podstępnie Kiba. Pochylił się przylegając brzuchem i piersią do tułowia Kankuro. Wysapał mu do ucha niemal: - Rozładować napięcie?

- Pewnie, załatw sobie tylko parę cycków i waginę. – warknął piaskowy ninja. Inuzuki zamruczał zadowolony i zszedł z Kankuro. Ten podniósł się z ziemi. Miał ochotę zabić dzieciaka.

- Co Ci strzeliło do głowy, Gnojku? – zapytał Kankuro strzepując niewidzialny bród z koszulki. Kiba usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na piaskowego shinobi rozmytym spojrzeniem.

- Hormony. – powiedział niemal zmysłowo, warkliwie. Starszy chłopak uniósł brwi zdziwiony.

- Nie jesteś na to za młody? – zapytał nie wierząc w to co usłyszał. Miał uwierzyć że dzieciak zaatakował go przez hormony? Kankuro one kazały się tylko masturbować niemal kilka razy dziennie. Nie wiecie jak jest trudno masturbować się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

- Więzy krwi. Zaczynami dojrzewać wcześniej, ale trwa to dłużej. – powiedział Kiba.

- Może nie powinniśmy spać razem? – zapytał Kankuro nie wiedząc co chce usłyszeć. Może to że Inuzuki go pożąda? Nawet jeśli to jedynie za sprawą hormonalnej burzy.

- Dwóch chłopaków z burzą hormonalną, jedno łóżko, zamknięte drzwi od zewnątrz? Nie no, co Ty? Nie brzmi Ci to jak najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie? – zakpił Inuzuka. Kankuro uniósł brew niemal w zadowolonym wyrazie. Głupek, pomyślał z uczuciem.

- Nie będziesz się do mnie dobierał w nocy? – zapytał starszy chłopak. Kiba zaśmiał się warkliwie.

- Tylko za obopólną zgodą, Chłoptasiu. – zadrwił. Dobrze że dzieciak wiedział że nic nie dostanie od piaskowego shinobi.

Obaj poszli spać gdy nastała cisza nocna a drzwi pokoju zostały zamknięte. Kankuro tylko pieprzył Inuzukę w snach. Wyraźnie ten musiał mieć podobne marzenia ponieważ piaskowy ninja znowu obudził się w środku nocy (te burze nad Konohą!) z Kibą przyciśniętym do swoich pleców. Tym razem czuł jednak erekcję dzieciaka wbijającą się mu w lędźwie. Najpierw go sparaliżował strach, może zaskoczenie. Potem spłonął rumieńcem wstydu. Na koniec strącił z siebie Inuzukę jednym porządnym szarpnięciem. Ten przebudził się nagle kiedy spadł z łóżka.

- Co się stało? – zapytał zaskoczony Inuzuka nawet nie zły.

- Trzymaj fiuta przy sobie. – warknął Kankuro. Musiał być dalej czerwony, bo Kiba uśmiechnął się ostro. Spojrzał na swoją erekcję.

- No co poradzę że dorastam? Intensywnie. – zadrwił Inuzuka. Jak mógł być niezawstydzony tym że miał wzwód w obecności innego chłopaka? Jakby to była dla niego najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Rany, jego drużyna musi mieć z nim wesoło.

- To rośnij w innym kierunku niż moje lędźwie, z łaski swojej! – rzucił starszy chłopak czując że robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Kiba zarechotał. Na pięć osób które ruszyły za Uchihą, Kankuro musiał uratować najbezczelniejszego, najbardziej wyzwolonego z nich wszystkich – bestialskiego Inuzukę.

- Przychodzi mi na myśl jeszcze kilka innych kierunków. – zakpił Inuzuka. Kankuro chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, chciał umrzeć! Dlaczego to nie spotyka nikogo innego?

- Zachowaj to dla siebie, Kundlu! – zawołał kopiąc siedzącego na ziemi Kibę w ramię. Kopnął go jeszcze raz ze słowami: - Idź umrzyj! Serio! Zdychaj, mały pederasto!

Inuzuka złapał go za kostkę i pocałował w łydkę. O cholera! Polizał go po piszczelu na którym zaczął formować się siniak. Spojrzał na Kankuro spod wpółprzymkniętych oczu. Wyglądał jakby oddawał się przyjemności smakowania skóry starszego chłopaka. Temu serce załomotało w piersi jak młot. Czuł się tak niepewnie przy pewnym siebie Inuzuce. Sam też nie był nieśmiały i ustępliwy, ale Kiba był na wyższym stopniu zarozumialstwa.

- Puść mnie… To obrzydliwe. – zajęczał Kankuro. Kiba lizał go już po kolanie. Jedną dłonią trzymał za kolano drugą nogę pisakowego ninji , jakby bał się że ten go kopnie. Druga ręka Kiby była już wewnątrz nogawki starszego chłopaka i lekko ściskała udo. Widać musiał nie poczuć sprzeciwu Kankuro, bo delikatnie założył jego prawą, całowaną nogę na swoje ramię, podciągnął nogawkę szpitalnego ubrania i polizał go po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Starszy chłopak złapał go za włosy.

- Co się tu dzieje? – zawołał przerażony pielęgniarz wchodząc do pokoju. Zapalił światło i Kankuro wyraźnie zobaczył Kibę między swoimi nogami. Jednocześnie wściekły i skonfundowany kopnął Inuzukę powalając go na ziemię i wybiegł z pokoju zawstydzony. Zamknął się w łazience i odmawiał wyjścia do rana.

Musiał w końcu wyjść z łazienki. Czekał już na niego lekarz Kiby. _Dalej, skończmy już to_, pomyślał zdenerwowany. Poszli do gabinetu gdzie siedział już Inuzuka z najniewinniejszą miną jaką Kankuro wiedział. Uśmiechnął się do starszego chłopaka promiennie. Ten miał ochotę rozkwasić mu twarz!

- Pielęgniarz powiedział że przyłapał was na… innych czynnościach seksualnych? Co możecie o tym powiedzieć? – zapytał spokojnie, ale na granicy jego głosu czaiło się zdenerwowanie, może nawet gniew. Chłopcy zaczęli się prześcigać by podać swoją wersję wydarzeń wpierw.

- Inuzuka mnie zaatakował! – udało się w końcu krzyknąć Kankuro.

- Phi~! Zaatakował? Brednie! To on mnie zepchnął z łóżka! – zawołał na swoją obronę Kiba.

- Bo Twój twardy fiut wbijał mi się w plecy! Chyba miałem prawo go zepchnąć, prawda? – zapytał Kankuro lekarza. Niech on powie Inuzuce że jest napalonym gówniarzem który najwyraźniej przeleci wszystko co jest w zasięgu ręki.

- No cóż… - zaczął lekarz, ale Kiba nie dał mu skończyć.

- Gówno prawda! Nie mogłeś mnie po prostu obudzić, a nie zareagowałeś jakbym Cię próbował przelecieć w śnie! – rzucił Kiba szturchając Kankuro w ramię.

- Proszę, Kiba… - zaczął lekarz. – Nie każdy ma tak luźne podejście do _tych_ spraw. Ty akurat nie jesteś wstydliwy, ale Kankuro może ostro reagować na intymne zbliżenie do innego chłopaka.

- Tchórzliwy kocur. – zakpił Inuzuka uśmiechając się ostro do starszego chłopaka.

- Pedał. – ten mruknął w odpowiedzi. Lekarz spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Oho, odezwał się! Wczoraj w nocy jakoś nie byłeś taki heteroseksualny, co? – krzyknął Kiba wstając z miejsca. Wskazał na Kankuro palcem i krzyknął:

- Cholerny hipokryta! Chce uchodzić za takiego „normalnego" a po kątach będzie się pieprzył z facetami. Zobaczysz, w końcu ktoś znajdzie Cię w tej szafie i wywlecze! I dopiero wtedy najesz się wstydu! – Z tymi słowami wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Starszy chłopak musiał mieć minę jak sarenka złapana w światła reflektorów. Siedział tak naprzeciwko lekarza dłuższą chwilę.

- No… No trochę racji ma. To mu trzeba oddać. – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. Wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego. – Jeśli jesteś homoseksualistą to naprawdę nie ma się czego wstydzić.

- Przestańcie wszyscy! – niemal krzyknął. Doktor spojrzał nań twardo.

- Nie wiem jaki jestem. Nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w _tym_ rewirze. Czy mogę, _proszę_, sam do tego dojść? – rzucił twardo. Lekarz spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem Cię zdenerwować. – pozwiedzał mężczyzna ostrożnie. Kankuro wstał i poszedł do drzwi.

- I nie wrócę do Inuzuki więc możecie mnie od razu wypuścić. – dorzucił w drzwiach. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem.

- Nie, zostało Ci pięć dni. I tak, wrócisz do Kiby. Jest zły, ale potrzebuje Cię. – powiedział mężczyzna. Piaskowy ninja tylko przewrócił oczami. Pewnie, to będzie bezcenne jak pójdzie za te dwa dni do Inuzuki. Na pewno się pobiją.

Kiedy wieczorem poszedł się myć próbował usunąć z nogi dotyk Inuzuki. Szorował ją mocno, ale ciągle czuł ciepły, gładki język dzieciaka, jego wargi, zęby… O kurde! Niemożliwe że dostaje wzwodu na myśl o tym chłopaku. Jednak pożądliwego spojrzenia Kiby nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy. To było takie niesamowite że trzynastolatek miał więcej z życia płciowego niż Kankuro! Dlaczego on nie może być tak bezwstydny i wykorzystać sytuacji? Jasne, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w podrywaniu kogokolwiek, ale dzieciak praktycznie rzuca się na niego.

Wieczorem śnił się mu jakiś straszny koszmar, chyba pożar. Jego serce przepełniał lęk, krzyczał głośno, ale nikt go nie słyszał, on siebie z resztą też nie. Nikt nie przyszedł po niego.

Obudził się niegwałtownie. Jego współlokator zapinał torbę – dziś wracał do domu, jego kuracja się skończyła.

- Gratulacje z okazji odzyskania poczytalności. – powiedział niemal sarkastycznie Kankuro. Nie chciał by to tak zabrzmiało – samo wyszło.

- Gratulacje z okazji zachowania poczytalności. – odpowiedział chłopak. Wyszedł pewnym krokiem przez drzwi. Kankuro siedział w pustym pokoju. W Konoha dalej padało. Chyba rzeczywiście przestanie dopiero jak zacznie się zima i spadnie śnieg. Kankuro nigdy nie widział śniegu.

Lekarz Kiby odwiedzał go regularnie i zawracał głowę pytaniami o samopoczucie. Kankuro kończyły się wymówki.

- Jesteś synem Kezekage, prawda? – zapytał lekarz. Chłopak spojrzał nań podejrzliwie.

- Tak, i co to ma go rzeczy? – odbił pytanie Kankuro.

- Wszystko. W przeciwności do innych nastolatków krępuje Cię cień ojca, nie tylko legendarnego wojownika, ale i przywódcy wioski. – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. Chłopak starał się zachować powagę. Nienawidził swojej rodziny. Co więcej, wcale nie czuł się nią skrępowany.

- Mam to w nosie. Teraz ojciec nie żyje, więc nie jestem już synem Kazekage. – powiedział Kankuro. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wąsko.

- Będziesz synem Kazekage do końca życia. Tak samo jak będziesz bratem swojego rodzeństwa, czy shinobi z Suna. Korzenie zostają na zawsze. – powiedział spokojnie. Miał rację, do dziś o zdrajcach mówiło się z jakiej byli wioski, nawet jak wybiłeś rodzinę to będziesz nosił rodowe nazwisko. Korzeni się nie wyrwie.

Lekarz wstał. Kankuro patrzył na niego nienawistnie. Nie znosił kiedy ktoś mieszał mu w głowie. Nigdy więcej nie będzie rozmawiał z psychiatrami.

Trzeciego wieczoru poszedł do Inuzuki. Sądził że Kiba pobije go, ale ten siedział na łóżku z obrażoną miną. Był zły na Kankuro a ten nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym. Może byłoby lepiej jakby zaczął krzyczeć?

- Masz karty? – zapytał Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja wyciągnął je zza gumki spodni. Dobrze byłoby jakby ta piżama miała chociaż jedną kieszeń.

- Wychodzisz za trzy dni? – zapytał Kiba tasując karty i rozdając. Kankuro nic nie powiedział.

- Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać? – zaczął znowu Inuzuki. Jego głos był przepełniony zniechęceniem. Kankuro mruknął tylko niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział czy jego głos nie zdenerwuje Kiby. _Nie denerwuj wariata_, pomyślał z goryczą.

W ciszy grali w karty do ciszy nocnej. Obok ich pokoju częściej przechodziły pielęgniarki i lekarze. Byli zapewnie zainteresowani czy chłopcy znów nie zaczną się obściskiwać. Kiedy zgasło światło, drzwi zamknięto od zewnątrz. Pielęgniarz stał trochę za długo, zaglądał przez okienko w drzwiach.

- Myślisz że przyszedł nas pilnować czy popatrzyć? – zapytał Kankuro z przekąsem. Inuzuka uśmiechnął się wąsko.

- Na nas? Obściskujących się? Och, jestem pewien że nie ma lepszego widoku. – zachichotał Kiba. Przysunął się trochę bliżej starszego chłopaka.

- Słuchaj, przepraszam ze te całe „siedzisz w szafie" gówno. Chciałem Ci tylko dopiec. – zamruczał Inuzuka. Kankuro nie chciał patrzeć na Kibę. Nie wiedział jak powiedzieć że chłopak mógł mieć rację, całkowicie przypadkowo. Wolał się nie przyznawać do swoich brzydkich upodobań.

- Sorry, że nazwałem Cię pedałem. Nie mam takiego prawa. – cicho powiedział Kankuro. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony. Wydawało się mu pewnie że piaskowy shinobi zacznie się z niego śmiać, dokuczać mu może. Hej, Kankuro też miał ludzkie uczucia. Wiele z nich żywił względem Inuzuki.

- Tak naprawdę to nie było takie złe. – przyznał się cicho starszy chłopak. Inuzuki chrząknął niewyraźnie.

- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Czuję kiedy ktoś jest zainteresowany. – Na krawędzi głosu Inuzuki czaiło się samozadowolenie. Kankuro odsunął się od Kiby.

- Świetnie, to zapomnij o tym a ja zapomnę że mnie lizałeś po nodze. Serio, jak dziwne to jest. – zaśmiał się Kankuro sarkastycznie. Inuzuki szturchnął go w ramię.

- Możesz w to wątpić, ale seks to coś więcej niż pocałuj to, ściśnij tamto, wsadź obiekt a w obiekt b. – fuknął Kiba zły ze ktoś neguje jego pomysły na pieszczoty. – Jesteś starszy, powinieneś wiedzieć co i jak.

- Nie jestem przesadnie zainteresowany tematem. – powiedział obracając się na plecy i zakładając ręce za głowę. – Jakoś nie widzę się, jak to opisałeś, całującego laskę tu, ściskającego tam i tak dalej.

- Może lepiej Ci pójdzie z wyobrażaniem sobie faceta. – zarechotał Inuzuki, a Kankuro pacnął go z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

- Z taką słodką gadką na pewno nie dotkniesz nikogo prędko. – zaśmiał się starszy chłopak. Młodszy przysunął się do niego podnosząc na ramionach z posłania.

- Może… - zaczął przechylając się w stronę Kankuro. – Może w takim razem pozwolisz się pocałować?

Starszy chłopak musiał mieć niezadowoloną minę, bo Kiba szybko dorzucił:

- Z litości nad tym Kundlem który jeszcze długo nie przytuli się do ciepłego ciała drugiego człowieka. – Kankuro musiał przyznać, Kiba naprawdę tego chciał.

- Okej. – powiedział cicho. Inuzuki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Noc była bezchmurna, w końcu przestało padać.

- Okej? – powtórzył zdziwiony. Kankuro musiał mieć minę jakby rozmyślił się. Inuzuki rzucił szybko: - To okej.

Pochylił się nad Kankuro i pocałował go dociskając swoje wargi do jego. Były wilgotne i ciepłe. Kiba lekko zassał dolną wargę starszego chłopaka. Och, to było przyjemne. Zaczął dziwnie poruszać ustami. Dlaczego to robił? Serce Kankuro zabiło mocniej. Kiba przesunął delikatnie i powoli ustami, otworzył je lekko, złapał zębami dolną wargę Kankuro. O cholera! Ten lekko jęknął na dyskomfort ostrych zębów Inuzuki. Powinien uważać z tymi kłami! Dlaczego więc czuł że jego serce tylko przyspiesza a krew miota się w żyłach? Inuzuki źle zinterpretował dyskomfort Kankuro i polizał go po dolnych zębach, językiem drażniąc język starszego chłopaka. Ten odepchnął go mocno.

- Co Ty robisz? – syknął skonfundowany. – Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

- Nie wiem… po prostu wydawało mi się, że… - zaczął Kiba, ale zagryzł dolną wargę. – Nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć.

- Nie przestraszyłeś. – powiedział Kankuro zły na siebie. Zachowuje się jak dzieciak. – Zaskoczyłeś po prostu.

- Mówiłem że pokażę Ci jak się całuje. – zaśmiał się Kiba. Piaskowy ninja nie chciał mu oddać honoru. Chrząknął tylko coś niewyraźnie. Inuzuki przesunął się i Kankuro **to** poczuł.

- Błagam Cię, powiedz że to nie Twój interes wbija mi się w miednice. – niemal syknął. Kiba uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Sorry, za bardzo się podekscytowałem. – powiedział odsuwając się od Kankuro. – Wiem że nie powinienem, ale… nie wiem, to chyba Twój zapach, smak może.

Kankuro zrobił się czerwony. Nagle zrobiło się mu duszno. Przywołał w pamięci minę Kiby kiedy lizał go po nodze, jakby był w ekstazie, albo przynajmniej zbliżał się do niej.

- Jesteś bardzo odurzający. Kompletnie tracę głowę. – powiedział przyciskając biodra do boku Kankuro. Tego niemal sparaliżowało. Nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział czegoś podobnego. Nie przejmował się wstydliwym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach Kiby przy swoim biodrze. Złapał Inuzukę za kołnierz podkoszulka nie wiedząc czy chce go odepchnąć czy przyciągnąć. Kiba wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę dotykając brzucha. Kiedy dłoń młodszego chłopaka zjechała niżej, pod gumkę spodni Kankuro zaczerpnął głośno powietrza. Zasłonił sobie usta dłonią. Ścisnął kołnierz Inuzuki.

Głupi gówniarz! Co on myśli że robi? Dlaczego molestuje Kankuro? Dlaczego nie może zachowywać się jak wszystkie trzynastolatki? Kankuro nie miał w jego wieku takich zachcianek, ale jak na to nie patrzeć nie miał w ogóle za wiele z życia. Był jednak niemal pewien że byli na to za młodzi. Kiba dotykał jego podbrzusza. Kankuro jedynie zmienił pozycję nóg ze zdenerwowania. Nie wiedział co robić? Przerwać to? Dołączyć? Rany, nie! Nie będzie brał w tym udziału!

- Łał, jesteś wstydliwy. – zarechotał Inuzuka złośliwie. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał na niego nienawistnie. Jak śmie mu mówić coś takiego trzymając jednocześnie rękę w jego majtkach? Kankuro coś wybełkotał, ale dłoń blokowała jego słowa. Odjął dłoń od ust.

- Dlaczego nie poliżesz skoro tak Ci smakuje? – niemal wyskamlał Kankuro próbując zachować twarz. Kiba zrobił wielkie oczy. Zabrał rękę ze spodni starszego chłopaka. Ten był zszokowany. Sądził że Inuzuka coś mu odszczeka a nie zawstydzi się. To znaczy, przecież powinien się spodziewać; w końcu Kiba miał trzynaście lat; tylko udawał takiego wyluzowanego. Pewnie wiedział co robić jedynie do pewnego momentu. Potem wszystko robiło się straszne, obce i wstydliwe. Wliczając w to komentarz Kankuro.

_Pocałować tu, ścisnąć tam…_ Sam Inuzuka działał więc niejako schematycznie.

Następnego ranka Kankuro nic nie powiedział. Był zbyt zawstydzony, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Kiedy tylko przyszła pielęgniarka by zabrać gdzieś Kibę, straszy chłopak natychmiast ulotnił się. Kto by pomyślał że jego „wakacje" w wariatkowie zaowocują rozwojem życia płciowego? Nie wiedział dokładnie czy dwa pocałunki (w tym jeden „prawdziwy") i ręka na podbrzuszu (w końcu Kiba niczego nie dotknął tak naprawdę) liczą się jako rozwój pożycia. Był pewien jednak że był bliżej niż dalej od dorosłości.

Trzy dni później wypuszczono go ze szpitala. Mógł nareszcie założyć swoje ubrania. Panie Inuzuka przyszły po niego i zabrały do swojego domu. Tam, w pokoju Kiby, leżała torba Kankuro i Kruk. Temari równo poskładała jego rzeczy. Chłopak zazwyczaj po prostu upychał je na siłę. Wyjechał z Konohy nie pożegnawszy się z Kibą. Co miał mu powiedzieć? _Miło było?_ Nie było, Kankuro musiał przez niego siedzieć w psychiatryku! No, może mieli swoje momenty. Rozmowa z Kibą wydawała się niezręczna w cieniu wydarzeń ostatnich dni.

Kankuro po prostu chciał wrócić do Suna i zapomnieć o dziwnym shinobi z Konohy. Jeśli wpadnie w rutynę pracy, treningów i walk z rodzeństwem może zapomni o zarozumiałym dzieciaku, który postawił pod znak zapytania orientację Kankuro.

Po kilku kłótniach z siostrą i staraniu się by Gaara nie popadł w tarapaty, Kankuro przestał myśleć o sobie. Musiał zadbać o to by Temari ktoś nie przetrzepał skóry za jej złośliwości i żeby Gaara nie rozszarpał nikogo kto pod jego adresem rzucał brzydkie komentarze. Dobrze że Pan Baki trzymał nad nimi pieczę, bo Kankuro nie miał pojęcia jakby sobie poradził z dwójka młodszego rodzeństwa: do tego obojgiem niestabilnym emocjonalnie.

Nie wiedział że kiedy straci ojca będzie tak trudno. Wydawało mu się że od dawna byli osieroceni – najpierw zmarła ich mama, ojca nigdy nie było w pobliżu, potem odesłano Kankuro i Temari w najdalsze części kraju Wiatru. Nie sądził że ojciec zajmował się tyloma rzeczami wokoło ich życia. Teraz nierzadko zastawali lodówkę pustą; wyłączano im prąd, albo odcinano wodę za nieopłacone rachunki; regularnie zapominali o sprzątaniu i praniu; bywało że dniami nie jedli niczego konkretnego i żywili się byle czym co znaleźli w domu; gdy któreś zapomniało sprzątnąć jedzenia przed wyjazdem i po powrocie zastawali mieszkanie opanowane przez robactwo.

Minął rok zanim nauczyli się zapamiętywać takie rzeczy jak zapłacenie rachunków, ustalili grafik obowiązków domowych, pamiętaniu o wizytach u lekarzy i tak dalej. Życie sierot było trudne i bez Bakiego pewnie zginęliby lub chodzili brudni i głodni.

Dzięki dojrzewającej Temari i opętanym Gaarze jego życie nie płynęło nigdy na tyle wolno by mógł pomyśleć o dziwnym chłopcu z Konohy któremu uratował życie i z którym pierwszy raz całował się „tak naprawdę".

No bo wiecie, to trudne być najstarszym z trójki rodzeństwa.

_14/ VIII/ 2011, Hiwa_


End file.
